Always
by chrissybum
Summary: Ichigo,drained of his shinigami powers,struggles to live a normal life. Rukia stays by his side but feels neglected and cast aside.Her feelings for Ichigo take a drastic turn when an unexpected character enters her life.Ichigo x Rukia xOC sequel.Chap 11 u
1. Chapter 1

It's me! Tadaima! This is the sequel to Whatever it Takes! For those who haven't read "Whatever it Takes", I guess it's okay. But I do advice that you read that one first since you might be confused with the fic and the oc's later on… Or you could pm me and ask questions! The fic starts six weeks after Ichigo's first mission as the 3rd Division Captain.

Italics- thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (obviously) but Bleach sure do owns! Right?!

Warning: Contains minor swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A fresh start? Maybe… **

It took Ichigo forever to get up from bed. He just had a really bad dream. One that included free falling from a hundred foot building, and not being able to do anything to help himself get out of the predicament. He shrugged the weird dream off his mind as he finally stood up, Put a shirt on and left his room.

To his surprise, Rukia was wearing an apron (with rabbit patterns of course) and she was cooking, without Yuzu helping her. She was humming the chappy theme song as she turned around carrying a plate full of eggs.

"Did someone die?" asked the orange-head as he pulled up a chair.

"No, why?"

"Because you're cooking…"

"Haha… Very funny…It sure took you ages to wake up…"

"What's wrong with waking up late on a Sunday morning?" asked Ichigo as he began munching on a toast.

"Well you told me yesterday that you wanted to drop Yuzu and Karin off at the school for their exams today…" said Rukia as she took the seat next to him. Today was Yuzu and Karin's high school entrance exams.

"Shit… I totally forgot…! Why didn't you wake me up?" said Ichigo in a panicked voice as he started fidgeting with his cellphone.

"I was going to… but then the twins said it was okay, and that they were going with their friends anyway…" said Rukia

"Damn… I'll just pick them up later… Where's dad by the way?"

"Clinic… Ne Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget we're going to the University tomorrow. To process our admission…" Just a couple of weeks ago, Ichigo and Rukia took the college entrance exams at Karakura University and both of them passed with flying colors.

"Okay." Replied Ichigo

"Are you okay?" asked Rukia. She reached for Ichigo's hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been really out of it these couple of days and..."

"Not this again Rukia! I told you I'm fine! Stop pestering me already geez! I'm gonna get over it!" said a very irritated Ichigo as he slapped Rukia's hand away.

"I was just…"

"I don't wanna hear about this from you again!" Ichigo stood up and barged out of the kitchen…

"Ichigo…"

* * *

_(A normal day at Soul Society)_

"Aya-chan!!" greeted a very enthusiastic red-headed man as he entered the administrative office of the 3rd Division.

"Renji-kun! You got away from Hinamori-chan! Yey!" said a short blue-haired female shinigami as she stood up from her desk.

"It wasn't easy actually… It was a good thing that Kira suddenly showed up! But I shouldn't be out too long. So we'll just grab lunch. Is that okay?" asked the 5th Division captain, Abarai Renji. Blushing as he looked at his feet.

"Okay… I have a lot of papers to sign anyway…" said Kanako Ayame, vice-captain of the 3rd Division. A blonde young man with fair skin and purple eyes entered the room without any warning.

"You guys going out for lunch? Ooh can I come too, please???" pleaded the young man, Renji sighed. Just when he thought he could spend some quality alone time with his girlfriend, this childish shinigami shows up.

"Okay fine… But I'm not going to pay for your lunch Kosuke! What are you doing here anyway? Doesn't the 12th need you?"

"They do but… Aya-san and Tama-chan need me more here! Plus, it's lunch time! Wai!!!" said the ever so cheerful Shimada Kosuke, Vice-captain of the 12th Division.

"Oh but should we leave Tamaki alone here to do all the work? I feel sorry for him…"

"Oh don't be Aya-san! He's totally okay with it! Now let's go you guys!" said Kosuke as he positions himself in between the two and puts his arms around them. The three of them head for Seiretei's most popular restaurant, which the Gotei 13 officials frequent.

"Guys over here!" called a voice from a table in the far back of the restaurant. Hisagi Shuuhei was having lunch with Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Hey! What's up Toushi? Why the long face huh?" greeted Kosuke. Toushiro glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"So Shuuhei, How've you been?" said Renji as they sat with the two captains.

"Pretty good I'd have to say! The new Issue of the magazine just came out! Did you guys check it out?" asked Shuuhei. Aside from being the 9th Squad Captain, he was also the editor in chief of the monthly Shinigami Magazine, which mostly features the current trends in the human world, latest shinigami gossip, etc…

"No not yet… I was about to get one…"

"Here, I have one with me." Said Toushiro as he handed the magazine to Renji. Renji flipped open the magazine. Kosuke and Ayame leaned in to take a look.

"What the heck is this…?"

"Top 100 Sexiest Shinigamis… Ooohhh! This is brilliant Shuuhei-san!" said Kosuke as he leaned in closer.

"Shuuhei! The Shinigami magazine is not a men's magazine! Almost half of it contains pictures of scantily clad women!" exclaimed Ayame

"That's what I told him…" mumbled Toushiro

"Oh come off it Hitsugaya, You know you like it!" said Shuuhei, winking.

"I don't! Well not r-really but I…Err… I mean No!!!"

"Aww… That's nice… Toushiro's hit puberty!"

"Shut it Abarai!

"So anyway Kosuke… How 'bout you? What have you been up to?" Said Shuuhei. He nudged Kosuke on the ribs, since he was beginning to drool all over the magazine.

"Oh well you know… Not much actually… Lounging around headquarters, pissing off Marechida whenever I drop by the 2nd Div, Helping out with stuff at the 3rd…"

"But what I really want to know about Kosuke is how things are going with Soi Fon-taichou! He's all hush-hush about the topic whenever her name comes up!" squealed Ayame. Renji, Shuuhei and Toushiro all raised their eyebrows at Kosuke.

"There's not much to talk about that particular topic to tell you guys the truth… Oh Hey! What if we give Ichigo-san a copy of the magazine? Maybe he'd cheer up a bit!" said Kosuke as he brushed off the previous topic.

"Oh then let me get him a copy! Aya-chan and I will be having our long deserved vacation in two days and we'll be visiting Rukia and Ichigo! " said Renji

"Ukitake gave you a vacation?! Lucky! I've been working my ass off since forever and all he gives me are human world magazines for inspiration! Sigh… I wish Nemu and I could go with you guys… " said Shuuhei

"Hmph… You know what Ukitake sou-taichou told me when I came by his office yesterday? _"Shiro-chan! Since we're both white haired, how about going to the human world on a mission for me?"_ He doesn't make sense at all!"

"That's the brilliance of Ukitake-san… He's not your average commander! Haha…" said Renji

"Ukitake sou-taichou gave me and Soi Fon a vacation too! Yey! I'll go visit Dad… I bet he misses me… Ooohhh I'll buy him a copy of the magazine too!!!" Kosuke dashed out of the restaurant and made his way to the nearest bookstore.

"Oi Kosuke! Give me back my magazine!" called Toushiro but it was too late, Kosuke was too damn fast.

* * *

"…That's why I'm asking you…"

"Think of all the responsibilities… and the dangers she might face…"

"She's very qualified! You should know that!"

"This is the second time you asked me first before her."

"Well I thought you should know first, since you're her brother…" said the new Gotei 13 commander and 1st Division captain, Ukitake Jushiro as he paced around his office. His vice-captain, Sasakibe Choujiro took down notes as the meeting continued.

"But I strongly believe that she won't accept this just yet…" replied the 6th squad Captain Kuchiki Byakuya as he sipped his tea.

"Well why not! She's always dreamed of this..." argued the commander.

"You know why. She won't return here unless the boy comes back too."

"True but… Any news on Kurosaki's condition?" asked Ukitake, a long black haired woman stepped up and spoke.

"He still hasn't recovered his reiatsu… But recovery is possible in his case." said the 4th division Captain, Unohana Retsu

"His recovery is taking some time. It's been six weeks… We'll have to find a new captain for the 3rd squad." The conversation was interrupted by the 7th division captain, Komamura Sajin.

"Is that why only the senior captains have been called for the meeting? I notice that the younger captains aren't here. Is it because they're close friends with Kurosaki?" said the 8th Squad Captain Kyoraku Shunsui who took a sip from his sake bottle.

"I called this meeting for the purpose of electing a new captain for the 13th Division. Kurosaki is a very capable captain, and as much as possible I would not want to replace him. But, the fact remains that we currently have two vacant captain seats and the nobility wants it to be filled as soon as possible… I'm afraid if this goes on, we may have to replace him." said Ukitake

"Sorry but I'd have to disagree. This is Ichigo we're talkin' about! Sure he's recovering too slowly, but I'm sure he'd be up and about in no time! I have a score to settle with the guy!" exclaimed the bloodthirsty captain of the 11th Division, Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Yeah… I think so too. The nobility will just have to be patient!" said the 12th Division Captain, Shihouin Yorouichi.

"Let's just discuss Kurosaki another time, on the matter concerning the new 13th Division captain, are we all agreed?" asked Ukitake. The rest of the captains raised their hands, and although a bit hesitant, Byakuya raised his hand as well.

"Great. We will discuss this formally with the other captains in a week. Dismissed." Said Ukitake. The captains stood from their seats and exited the meeting room. Hitsugaya Toushiro looked confused as he saw the other captains emerge from the meeting room.

"Hey, did you just have a meeting?" Hitsugaya asked Kyouraku

"No… Of course not Shiro-chan! We were just err…"

"We were counting the whiskers on Komamura's face." said Kenpachi suddenly. Kyouraku sighed in relief.

"Huh? O-K then… Where's the commander?" asked Toushiro

"He's still inside. See yah later kid! Kenpachi and I are going out to drink!" said Kyoraku as he dragged Kenpachi and hurriedly left. Toushiro was left on the corridor with a huge sweat drop on his face. A couple of seconds later, Ukitake came out of the room.

"Oh Shiro-chan! I was just about to call for you! About your mission… You are to go stay in the human world, with the new 13th squad vice-captain and help him get used to life in the human world. Also, please assist Kuchiki Rukia with the hollow extermination in the town of Karakura." Explained Ukitake

"Yes sir. Where will we stay in the human world, sir?"

"I've prepared a house near the Kurosaki's residence. It's big enough for at least 10 people. Matsumoto fuku-taichou was thinking of having her maternity leave there, so perhaps she'll be staying with you. Oh and Maybe 3rd seat Madarame too. That sounds like fun! Ne Shiro-chan?" said Ukitake as he smiled at him.

"S-sure… When do we leave sir?"

"In a week… Do you have anymore questions Shiro-chan?"

"Sir… about that vice-captain… what's his name?"

"Kaguroi… Kaguroi Shin. He used to be in the 12th squad."

* * *

"Ichigo?" called Rukia as she slowly creaked open Ichigo's door and took a peak. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed, arms sprawled and with headphones on. Rukia quietly sneaked inside and sat beside him as she lightly caressed his face. Ichigo opened his eyes.

"Rukia…I…"

"Hmm?"

"S-sorry… about earlier…" said Ichigo as he sat up from bed and took of his headphones. Rukia smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it you idiot…."

"It's just…" began Ichigo, Rukia placed a finger on his lips.

"Sshh… Don't talk about it anymore, okay? So! How about treating me to something nice huh? To make up for what you did earlier?"

"Tch… Fine… Where do you wanna go?"

"How about that Ice Cream place near the ramen restaurant?"

"Ice cream! Ne-san! Take me with you!" screeched Kon as he opened Ichigo's closet, revealing himself. Wearing what appears to be a doll's dress.

"Kon, Yuzu found you again huh? Tough luck…"

"Ichigo! Can you tell your sister to stop it with her "Bostafu" nonsense!" pleaded the stuffed animal/gikon.

"No way… Don't wanna ruin all the fun. Let's go Rukia." Said Ichigo, as he grabbed his jacket.

"See yah Kon!" Rukia took hold of Ichigo's hand and dragged him out of the house. The two started walking together holding hands.

"Can you believe we're going to be college students in 2 months? I'm so excited!"

"Well don't be… College is twice as hard as High School you know…" said Ichigo as he stifled a yawn.

"Maybe in your case. My major's not that hard; at least that's what Tatsuki-chan told me…" said Rukia in her very enthusiastic tone.

"Is that why you chose education as your major? Because it's easy?"

"Of course not! I love kids! And teaching them stuff sounds nice! How about you then? Why'd you take Medicine?"

"I'm not really sure why… We're here. What flavor do you want Rukia?"

"Strawberry of course!"

"Two strawberry ice cream please." Said Ichigo as he opened his wallet took out some of his money and gave it to the ice cream guy. He handed out their ice cream after a few minutes and the two took a seat on a nearby bench and ate their ice cream quietly.

"Ichi…?" called Rukia.

"Yeah?" said Ichigo, throwing his empty cone at the trash can across him.

"Well… N-never mind…" said Rukia, as she looked away. She just can't bring herself to say it. Those two simple words that she's been meaning to tell him. It's been quite a while since it happened and she misses it terribly.

"What is it…?" asked Ichigo

"I-It's nothing… Forget it…"

"Rukia… Say it already!"

"You're raising your voice again…"

"I am not! Just tell me what it is already!"

"I told you! It's nothing!" it was now Rukia who raised her voice.

"Damn it Rukia. Say it!"

"…Kiss me you idiot! It's been ages since you last kissed me and I miss it! Since you're always sulking around and…" Rukia's outrage had been silenced by Ichigo's lips, crushing onto hers. Rukia couldn't help but let out a few tears as she held Ichigo tighter.

"Better?" asked Ichigo as he pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Yeah…" _Ichigo I know you're in pain… but it doesn't mean you'd have to drift away from me… I'll always be here for you…_

* * *

A/n: So…? Is it crappy, sucky, icky or what? Let me know! Reviews are what keeps me going! They're like gatorade! Thanks everyone! See yah! 


	2. Chapter 2:an unexpected twist

**Chapter 2: an unexpected twist**

"Toushiro! Wait up!" called Kosuke, as he ran through the halls of the headquarters toward the young captain.

"Kosuke, it's "Hitsugaya-taichou" to you!" corrected Toushiro.

"So whatcha doin' here huh? Gonna help Aya-san?" inquired the 12th division vice-captain.

"No… I was actually looking for Hinamori, some guy from the 5th said she was here."

"Ooooh!!!! That's soo sweeet! How are things with Hinamori-san these days?" teased Kosuke.

"None of your business!" replied Toushiro, irritated as he continued walking.

"Say Toushiro…"

"What?"

"Well… whenever I see Hinamori-san, she always seems to be hanging around with Kira-san. Doesn't it bother you?" asked the blond.

"Why should it? They're friends after all."

"I know but… What if…?" began Kosuke. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at him.

"What if…?"

"Nothing… It must be only me then. Anyway! I think Hinamori-san is with Aya-san in the office. I'm on my way there too."

"You sure have a lot of free time on your hands Kosuke…" said Hitsugaya

"No way! I'm a really busy person! If you went to the 12th squad you'll see stacks of papers I have to sign! Okaa-san dumps them all at me! But then again, since I'm a really friendly person, the squad members offer to do it for me! Lucky!" said Kosuke

"Friends? Fan girls maybe…" replied Toushiro.

"Yeah! Hehe…"

"Say Kosuke…"

"Huh?"

"Do you know Kaguroi Shin?" asked Hitsugaya. Since Ukitake told him of the vice-captain candidate, he's been trying to find someone who actually knows the guy.

"Hmm… I think I've heard that name before… I heard some guys in the 12th mention the name. He used to be the 3rd seat. He was sent on a mission a few months ago and he went missing. He just came back a few weeks ago. I've never actually met him since I'm still kinda new in the squad. Why do you ask Toushiro?"

"Well…" Toushiro began telling Kosuke of the mission Ukitake sou-taichou gave him.

"A vice-captain for the 13th squad huh? And you're taking him to the human world?" asked Kosuke

"Yeah… Ukitake sou-taichou wanted this guy to get used to living in the human world since he'd stay there often when he becomes the vice-captain…" explained Hitsugaya

"I see… Oh we're here! Ohayoo!!!" greeted Kosuke as opened the sliding doors without even knocking.

"ACK!!! I'm blind! Toushiro, cover your eyes! This is too much for your virgin eyes!!!" cried Kosuke. Toushiro's eyes widened. Several papers where scattered all over the floor, Ayame was laying all over it, with Renji on top of her. Both were breathing heavily.

"I-i-i-i-i-its not what it looks like! Well it is what it looks like… but we didn't! I swear!" frantically mumbled Renji. Ayame was in a state of shock. She didn't even move or say anything.

"Oh my God! The shame! What would Ichigo-san say if he found out you fornicated his office?!" said an exaggerated Kosuke, fake tears rolling down his eyes.

"Damn Abarai… Didn't know you had it in you…" said Toushiro as he crossed his arms.

"What are you guys doing standing around the doorway? Why don't you come in? WAH! Renji-san! What are you doing to Ayame-san!" screamed Tamaki, the 3rd seat of the 3rd division as he saw the ruckus in the office.

"It's not what you think! Aya-chan get a hold of yourself and explain it to them! Aya-chan!!!" Renji shook Ayame, but the latter, seems to have fainted.

* * *

Ichigo was bored beyond comprehension. He couldn't think of anything to do, No wait, he didn't want to do anything, except lay in bed. It was a Monday afternoon, and the heat was too much for him to handle. His twin sisters were out for the day, Yuzu was probably out hanging with her middle school friends, and Karin was out playing soccer. His dad was still in Okinawa, he had to attend certain conferences and what conferences those were, Ichigo couldn't care less. And Rukia… Wait, where was Rukia? Ichigo stood up, left his room and went down the stairs in search of Rukia. The living room and kitchen were both empty. Ichigo wondered where Rukia was when he heard the door being opened. Rukia came in the back door carrying paper bags.

"Ichigo! How was your nap?" said Rukia, as she settled the bags in the Kitchen counter.

"Fine. Where were you?"

"Well since school starts in two weeks, I thought I should buy some school stuff for us! I bought notebooks, pens, bond papers…" Rukia began taking out stuff from the bags as she told Ichigo what the contents were. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Rukia.

"Seeing you all excited about university is a good enough reason to smile." Said the orange-head. Rukia nudged him on the ribs.

"Hmph! Well sorry if I got too excited! Going to university is not the same as attending the shinigami academy you know!" said an exasperated Rukia, Ichigo's smile widened.

"I think it's cute…"

"Y-you do…?"asked Rukia, blushing.

"Yeah… Well I'm going back to my room, you coming?" It was a question, but to Rukia, it was more like a command. She gulped. The last time they were alone in his room, and the house was empty, he had been so aggressive that they almost… But then it ended up as another huge argument.They only made up that morning.

"Oh Ichigo! I forgot to tell you!" said Rukia suddenly, trying desperately to take his mind off…things.

"Tell me what?"

"Renji and the others are having their vacation here! They'll be arriving tomorrow." Said Rukia. Ichigo's face dropped

"Oh? Where are they staying? Please don't tell me they intend to stay here…?"

"No! Ukitake sou-taichou got a place near this area. It's kinda like, the shinigami's base here in Karakura, since Urahara can only accommodate a few people in his shop." Explained Rukia.

"I see…"

"…and also, they wanted to visit some places and they want us to come along."

"Ok then…" answered Ichigo, his expression unchanging.

"Are you sure?" asked Rukia, actually, she didn't think the current Ichigo would say yes.

"I said "Ok then" didn't I? But we should take the girls with us. Dad won't be coming home for a while and I don't want to leave them alone…"

"Great! It's going to be fun!" _I hope…_

* * *

"Have you packed your stuff, Toushiro? You're still coming with us, right?" asked Abarai Renji, taking in mouthfuls of rice, choking a few seconds later. Ayame pounced on his back, and a few more seconds later, he was fine. The three of them were having dinner at the usual restaurant.

"Yeah, but you'll probably get there first before me. I still have to meet with that Kaguroi guy." Said Toushiro.

"What about Hinamori-chan?" asked Renji's girlfriend, Kanko Ayame.

"Since Renji's going, she needs to stay in the squad." Answered Toushiro, glaring at Renji.

"Sorry man… It's just for a couple of weeks; you'll be back with your sweet little Momo-chan in no time!"

"Shut up!"

"Hi you guys!!!" greeted a small girl with pink hair. Kusajishi Yachiru pranced around the restaurant happily, and alone.

"Yachiru-chan! Where's Zaraki-taichou? That's odd." Said Ayame.

"Aya-chan! There's going to be a Shinigami Women's Association meeting later! Be there okay!" said the 11th squad vice-captain

"Okay!"

"I heard you guys were going to the human world! I'm sooo jealous!!! Ah! But we'll be there! You'll find out later why. Hihihi!!!"

"Huh…?" asked the three.

"Anyway, I'll see you later Aya-chan! B-bye!!!" Yachiru waved and dashed out of the place. Leaving the three with confused looks on their faces.

"You know, Yachiru oddly resembles Kosuke… Maybe the two are long lost relatives?" said Renji, Ayame laughed and Toushiro he…let out a small smile.

"Oh, where's Kosuke by the way? I haven't seen him since this morning…" said Ayame

"Me too." Said Toushiro. Two figures were making their way towards their table.

"Hey guys!" said Hisagi Shuuhei, Next to him was Kurotsuchi Nemu, his vice-captain slash girlfriend.

"Hey! What have you guys been up to?" asked Renji as the two sat down.

"Well you know… Signing papers as usual. Renji… you stud!!!" said Shuuhei as he patted Renji on the back really hard.

"H-hey! What's with you Shuuhei?!" complained Renji.

"I saw Kosuke earlier and he told me about… You know what! Hehehe…"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing happened okay! Geez!" explained Renji, Ayame bowed down in embarrassment.

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow huh? It'd be kinda lonely without you guys here…" said Shuuhei.

"You won't be lonely Hisagi. I assure you." Said Toushiro. Shuuhei blushed deeply.

"H-hehe… Maybe… Oh hey there's Kosuke! Oi!"

"Heeeeyyy!!! What's up you guys?" greeted the blond, who seems to have appeared out of nowhere. He sat down next to Toushiro.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since this morning…" said Renji

"Well you know, around, I was just talking to Soi Fon and she just finished packing. She doesn't show it but she's actually really excited!" said Kosuke.

"Nice… now I feel bad for Toushiro, he's the only one who's not going with a girlfriend, and that vice-captain guy too I guess…" said Renji.

"Oh he's not the only one. I don't have a girlfriend either!" said Kosuke. The others looked at him, confused.

"Yeah right. Don't joke around like that Kosuke, what if Soi Fon heard you? She'd be really pissed." Said Shuuhei

"I'm not kidding. Soi Fon and I broke up a few minutes ago." Said Kosuke, with a straight face!

"WHAT?!!!!"

* * *

a/n: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long update… school stuff you know… Oh my! What happened to Soi Fon and Kosuke! Find out in the next chapter! Reviews PLEASE! I'D DIE WITHOUT THEM! I'm going to try to update within a week, but I can't guarantee anything… peace! 


	3. Chapter 3: Pains

**Chapter 3: Pains**

a/n: sorry if some of the characters are a little ooc... I'm trying my best though...

* * *

"Kosuke… are you serious?" asked Ayame. They all stared at him. As if he had just told them he was gay. They couldn't believe it.

"Yeah… I don't wanna talk about it so soon… Anyway! I'll go get something to eat!" said Kosuke as he walked towards the counter and began ordering food animatedly.

"I can't believe it… How did this happen?" said Renji.

"I'll try asking Soi Fon-san… There's a SWA meeting later…" said Ayame (a/n: Shinigami Women's association)

"We should try asking Kosuke again too… He doesn't look like it but I bet its killing him inside. He's been in love with her for years!" said Shuuhei

"But he just said he didn't want to talk about it yet. Maybe we should wait before we ask him again." Ayame

"I think he would talk if Hitsugaya-taichou asked him." Said nemu. (a/n: oh my! She has a line!)

"What? Why me?" said Toushiro through mouthfuls of rice. The young captain was in the middle of devouring his 3rd bowl.

"I think I know what you mean Nemu!"

"What? What is it Shuuhei?" inquired Renji.

"Well Toushiro is… you know… uptight. If someone like him asked Kosuke, he'd be willing to tell him the story since it's not everyday Toushiro asks someone about their love lives." Explained Shuuhei. Nemu and Ayame nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm not uptight! I can be loose if I want to be! I'm just disciplined!" argued Toushiro.

"Toushiro, say it! Not spray it! Geez!" said Renji. He brushed off several rice grains on his face. Too bad he was directly in front if Toushiro. Toushiro blushed in embarrassment as the others laughed at the young captain's debacle.

"I think you should do it Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm sure he'll tell you the story!" said Ayame. Toushiro sighed in defeat.

"Tch. Fine."

"Aya-chan, I'm going back to work. We're leaving tomorrow and I don't want all the paper work to stack up while I'm on vacation." Said Renji as he stood up. Shuuhei and Toushiro raised an eyebrow at him.

"You? Work? Really?"

"What?! You don't think I can work?" said Renji with his voice raised.

"You can do work. But you don't work." Said Toushiro

"Maybe it's about time I did!"

"I'm going too, I still have work to do." Said Ayame. The two waved at Shuuhei and Toushiro and exited the restaurant.

"Great. Just great!" exclaimed Toushiro

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They left without paying!"

"Aww man!"

* * *

Toushiro wandered around the halls of the 12th division headquarters in deep thought. Renji and the others asked him to talk to Kosuke about his sudden break up with Soi Fon but in all honesty, he didn't know how he'd go about asking him. He's a genius! He's supposed to know what to do! He yanked his brains for ideas when Kosuke came walking in the headquarters.

"Toushiro! It's rare to see you around here! What's up?" greeted Kosuke. He had a huge smile on his face, as if the love of his life didn't just break his heart.

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou!' I… Err… Never mind."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was just… uhm… T-the vice-captain candidate! I was looking for him." Stammered Toushiro.

"Oh! You mean Kaguroi Shin? I just saw him leave the headquarters earlier. Do you want me to go look for him?' said Kosuke.

"No that's okay." Answered Toushiro. He cursed himself silently. Why can't he just ask him? This is Kosuke after all! He wasn't someone who easily gets mad. In fact, he has never seen him mad or angry before.

"So…" began Kosuke

"Hmm?"

"Renji-san and the others are really desperate huh?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tousiro

"They sent you to ask me about Soi Fon right?" said Kosuke. Toushiro's eyes widened. Kosuke wasn't as shallow as he thought he was.

"Yeah… But you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. We're just worried about you." Said Toushiro. Kosuke smiled at him.

"Aww that's so sweet of you! Well if you really wanna know… She broke up with me because she said she had too much duties and responsibilities as a captain and having a boyfriend wouldn't fit her busy schedule."

"What? That's it?"

"Yeah. And she said she'd really like it if we would still be friends…"

"That's just…unfair."

"I know… But then her other reason was because she doesn't know what she really feels about me." Said Kosuke. He didn't show any kind of emotion as he spoke.

"She told you that?"

"No…not really but… The other day when I told her 'I love you', you know what her answer was?"

"What?"

"She said 'Okay'!"

"Ow… That's a slap in the face for you…"

"Tell me about it…"

"Maybe… She just doesn't know how to express her feelings." Said Toushiro.

"Maybe, who knows? When she told me she was breaking up with me I just let her do it. I'm done chasing after her. I give and I give and she does nothing. I'm the one who always has to adjust to her. Maybe we weren't meant to be together… Maybe we're meant to be just friends."

"Now what? You'll go back to flirting with bunch of girls?"

"I don't know… I don't feel like dating ever again!" said Kosuke. Toushiro noticed that there was a hint of anger in his tone of voice. Now that's a first!

"Do you…still love her?" asked Toushiro. Kosuke hesitated before he answered.

"I…do…so much that it hurts…"

* * *

Ichigo was once again dreaming… He was walking through a dark, narrow, and damp alleyway. Someone was following him. A shadow of sorts. He ran… and ran and ran for what seemed to be ages. Finally he saw light. He pushed his legs to the limit and reached the light, only to realize it was a dead end. A cliff, and beneath it, endless darkness. He turned to face the shadow, it was getting closer and closer. He didn't know what to do… So he jumped… and then…

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" a hand was on his face, caressing it gently.

"A d-dream… I was dreaming…"answered Ichigo. He rubbed his eyes and saw Rukia, leaning in, looking worried.

"You were moving too much in your sleep… What happened in your dream?"

"Nothing… It was nothing. I'm fine." Answered Ichigo. He sat up and glanced at the alarm clock on his side table. It was 4:00 pm. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two hours I think… Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo had been reading a book earlier while Rukia was playing on his psp. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah…"

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Really?"

"Yes I'm fine! Quit it, Rukia!" bellowed Ichigo. Rukia was taken aback.

"Sorry… I just want to know you're okay…"

"Look, I'm okay see? Don't worry." Said Ichigo, his voice a little softer.

"Ichigo… you can tell me what's bothering you…" Before Ichigo could even answer, Rukia's cellphone was beeping, and so was Ichigo's 'other' cellphone.

"A Hollow… I'll be right back Ichigo…" said Rukia. She took out a soul pill and swallowed it. She looked meaningfully at Ichigo and flash stepped out of the window. Ichigo was alone… with Chappy.

"I… I'm going after her!" said Ichigo, he turned to leave when Chappy/Rukia grab hold of him.

"Bwut youw cwant! Wukia wants youw two stway hewe…" pleaded Chappy

"But I don't want her to go on her own! I'm going!" Ichigo pushed Chappy out of his way and hurriedly stepped out of the house. He started to run in a random direction, and stopped to catch his breath.

"Damn! Where is she? Rukia!" called Ichigo, people passing-by were staring at him. He didn't seem to mind that people were staring curiously at him. He looked all around the street. He started running towards another street, to his surprise, the entire street was empty. Which could only mean…

"Rukia? Where are you?"

"Ichigo! Stay back! I'll handle this hollow!" shouted Rukia, Ichigo could feel she was near, but she was invisible to him. A nearby garbage can went flying towards him and he barely managed to dodge it as he was swept off his feet and he landed on the hard ground with a thud. The hollow was thrashing around the place and Rukia was fighting with it. Ichigo could only hear the sound of Rukia's zanpakutou, clashing with a hollow, maybe its tentacles, Ichigo guessed. He felt useless… Rukia was fighting with this hollow and all he could do was stand by and watch… or rather, hear since he couldn't really see what was going on. He could feel the temperature rising, Rukia probably released her zanpakutou. He heard a loud cracking sound, like ice breaking. The battle was over.

"Ichigo… you should have just stayed home…" said Rukia.

"Where are you?"

"Right here…" Rukia took Ichigo's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo squeezed her hand back, even though he couldn't really see it.

"Yes… You?"

"Fine… Let's go home…" said Ichigo. He started to walk, still holding on to Rukia's hand. He felt stupid, here he was clutching his girlfriend's hand, and yet she was invisible to him. Ichigo cursed himself silently… If only… If only he had his powers… He'd be able to fight instead of her and… see how beautiful his girlfriend always looked in her shinigami uniform.

* * *

"Any luck Ayame?" asked Shuuhei. He was in the captain's office in the 3rd division headquarters since things were pretty slow in the 9th division. With him was Nemu, reading a book silently next to him. Ayame sat on Ichigo's seat, signing papers hurriedly.

"She was avoiding me during the entire meeting! She usually sits next to me but earlier, she sat next to Hinamori! I caught up to her after meeting but she pretended she didn't hear me at all!" said Ayame without even looking at Shuuhei since she was too busy, signing papers of course!

"Oh… Maybe she didn't want to talk about it so soon…"

"Then she should have just told me so! Soi Fon-san and I have been really close ever since that mission we had… I want her to be able to talk to me about everything… Like bestfriends!" said Ayame, she was practically shouting now, in frustration and stress too perhaps.

"Ayame don't take it too hard, I'm sure she'll open up to you one of these days… She must've been finding it difficult to talk to you since you're also Kosuke's friend." said Shuuhei. Nemu nodded in agreement.

"I guess so… Sigh…"

"So what did you discuss in the SWA meeting?" inquired Shuuhei

"Well it was mostly about Rangiku-san…"

"Why? What about her?"

"She's pregnant right? 6 more months to go I think..."

"What about her being pregnant?"

"She's having her maternity leave and she'll be staying at the human world until she gives birth…" said Ayame

"Yachiru-chan wants to throw her a baby shower." Added Nemu

"Isn't it too early?"

"Yeah… But Yachiru-chan said that all the planning would take months, since she'll be in charge of the party… "

"Oohh… That makes sense! So that's the only thing you discussed in the meeting?"

"Yeah… And we were also coming up with baby names…"

"I see… Man… It's a good thing there isn't a Shinigami Men's association… Having an association like that sounds boring…" said Shuuhei. There was a short knock on the door and Toushiro came in.

"Toushiro! So? How did it go?" Toushiro then began telling them exactly what he heard from Kosuke.

"Wow… Poor guy… How is he?" asked Shuuhei

"He's really trying hard to look okay… But I can tell he's really depressed about it. I think he might break down eventually while on vacation since Soi Fon's also going."

"You guys will just have to keep him company during your vacation. Make sure he's okay and all…"

"He's going to be staying at Urahara's. I'm sure he'd be better off spending time with his father." Said Toushiro

"I'm sure Kosuke wants her back…" said Ayame

"He does… But then, he said that he was always the one doing the chasing and he says he doesn't want to do it anymore."

"We'll have to persuade Soi Fon somehow… And maybe Kosuke too… I wonder how…?" said Shuuhei. Their conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door. It was Ukitake.

"Ukitake sou-taichou! What are you doing here?" asked Toushiro. The four of them instantly bowed to the Gotei 13 commander.

"Please, no need to be so formal! I was told you'd be here Shiro-chan!" said the sickly commander

"You were looking for me, sir?"

"Yes… I want to introduce you to him since you'll be leaving tomorrow. Come in!" called Ukitake. A tall young man with long, flowing black hair and light red eyes came in the room. He was wearing the standard shinigami uniform, a black kimono and a white obi but he wore a red sash around his shoulder, carrying his zanpakutou on his back. (a/n: like Hitsugaya's…)

"This is Kaguroi Shin, he will be the vice-captain of the 13th squad."\

"You! You're that guy…!"

* * *

a/n: omg! Sorry it took so long! But finally! I updated! About Kaguroi Shin, I can't really describe his appearance that well… but think of him as a cross between ulquiorra, byakuya, and that ashido guy in the bleach fillers….heehee…

I wanted to let you guys in on a couple of things. 1) A few chapters would be solely dedicated to the love lives of the other characters (any requests?) 2) Mostly Soi Fon/Kosuke since we have to bring them back together 3) Since Toushiro's my second fave male character, he's going to be appearing quite a lot in this fic… But of course, Ichigo is still the main character! 4) The plot won't be revealed soon… You'll just have to stay tuned! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I promise I will! Reviews, okay? Thanks! Peace!

P.S Any Ouran fans out there? Check out my new ouran fic… Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Plan'

**Chapter 4: The 'Plan'**

* * *

"This is Kaguroi Shin; he will be the vice-captain of the 13th squad." Ukitake motioned for Hitsugaya to step out of the room

"You! You're that guy…!" Hitsugaya drew his zanpakutou and pointed it to Kaguroi. Ukitake got in between them.

"Hold it Shiro-chan! He's not a bad guy…"

"Not a bad guy?! But sir! He worked for Kurotsuchi!" exclaimed Hitsugaya. Kaguroi Shin stepped forward.

"It's true I worked for him but that's in the past. I value being a shinigami first and foremost." Said Shin in a monotone-ish voice.

"Shin was my student back when I was still teaching at the academy and he's one of the best. He'd be really perfect as a vice-captain." Said Ukitake

"So what if he's good? He's still a traitor!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" began Ukitake, this time with a very serious expression on his face. "Shin admits he was wrong in following Kurotsuchi, and he deeply regrets it. He couldn't say no to Kurotsuchi since he was the one who took him in as a child." Explained Ukitake

"I know I've done terrible things for Kurotsuchi, but if I had the chance I would take it all back." Said Shin. Hitsugaya stared at Shin. He didn't even blink. Which means he's either really sincere, or he's a really good actor. Toushirou didn't know what to think anymore.

"Shin wants to make-up for his past mistakes. In fact he already has. Moments before Kurotsuchi's death, he already deflected to our side. He was the one who took care of almost all the menos that entered Soul Society. "Said Ukitake. Hitsugaya was speechless. Ayasegawa told him that some "beautiful" shinigami guy helped the 11th squad to deal with the menos who managed to sneak inside Soul Society. And this happened just moments after they defeated Shin. Come to think of it, Renji said something before about how Shin or the 'vaizard guy' as they know him before, seemed like he didn't really want to fight them, that he was pushing himself to fight them. Was Renji right?

"Hitsugaya-taichou, give him a chance… I already discussed this with the other captains and the new central 46 and they all agreed to pardon him, but he still is under probation and I want you to keep an eye on him. See for yourself that he really is one of us…Okay?" Ukitake gave Hitsugaya a small smile. Now he was confused. What if this guy had uber strong hypnotic powers and was manipulating Ukitake sou-taichou? Wait, if he did, then he'd be under hypnosis too. Was he under his spell perhaps? Toushiro shrugged that thought off his mind. Shuuhei was right; He was too damn paranoid for his own good.

"Y-yes sir…" said Hitsugaya, although he was a bit hesitant. For now, all he could do is trust Ukitake sou-taichou.

"Great! Thank you Shiro-chan! As a thank you, I'm giving you these! Something to snack on while you're in the human world! You're gonna have lots of fun! Take care of Shin-chan okay?" beamed Ukitake as he handed Toushiro a bag of, what else? Sweets. Toushirou sighed. He couldn't reject Ukitake with the sweets before, more so now that he was the commander. So to conclude, Hitsugaya Toushiro could never ever say no to Ukitake Jushiro.

* * *

"So you mean he's…"

"Yes."

"And he will be…"

"Uh-huh…"

"So he's not…"

"Yeah…"

"Wow… I was right… So this is what it feels like to be right… Feels kinda good. Hehe…"

"Renji, no need to rub it in our faces. So anyway, I believe we haven't been formally introduced. Hi! I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, 9th squad captain, and of course you know Nemu right?" said Shuuhei stood up from his seat as he held out his hand and Shin shook it. Nemu, who sat next to Shuuhei, did the same. As usual, they were hanging out at Ichigo's office. Toushiro brought Shin with him to introduce to the others.

"Nemu and I grew up together." Said Shin

"Oh… so like childhood friends?" inquired Kosuke. He was sitting on Ichigo's desk, playing with the stamps.

"Now I'm kinda jealous… You got to grow up with my Nemu-chan!"

"Ano… Kaguroi-san… So you've never really been to the human world?" asked Ayame as she looked up from her desk to ask him.

"No… Being from the 12th squad, I'm usually on duty in the Research Institute."

"Oh I see… I've only been to the human world a couple of times but I really like it there! Ne, Renji-kun?"

"Yeah… And this trip is even better since we won't have to stay at Urahara-san's!"

"Hey! What have you got against my dad anyway?" complained Kosuke

"Nothing! It's just he works me too much whenever I stay at his place…" answered Renji truthfully. He was called a freeloader more often than not whenever he was there.

"Kaguroi, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Make sure you're prepared. I have to go. I'll see you guys there." Said Toushiro. Shin bowed to the white-haired captain as Toushiro waved to the others and left the office.

"I have to get going as well. It was nice meeting all of you… and well…"

"What is it Kaguroi-san?" asked Ayame. Shin held his breath and continued.

"I'm sorry… About before… Excuse me…" Shin quickly let himself out of the office.

"Wow… He's really shy isn't he?" said Shuuhei

"He's not bad, that Shin…"

"Yeah. I think I kinda like him! Hehe… SO! Are we going or what?"

"We're leaving once Soi Fon gets here…" said Ayame. Kosuke suddenly turned silent. Soi Fon entered the office.

"Hi…" she greeted as she slid inside the office.

"Hey Soi Fon! I haven't seen you in a while…" greeted Shuuhei

"I've been… busy." Was her simple answer.

"Aren't you always busy?" said Kosuke suddenly.

"I have a lot of responsibilities." She replied

"Oh I bet. You don't even have time for your friends anymore." Said Kosuke. Ayame's jaw dropped. Was Kosuke picking a fight with Soi Fon?

"I had to work twice as hard since Ukitake sou-taichou already gave me this vacation and I don't want my work to pile up while I'm gone."

"Then you should just stay here then. Do your work. That's the only thing you're good at after all…" said Kosuke. Ayame and Renji looked at each other nervously. Nemu and Shuuhei were watching Kosuke and Soi Fon in awe. Now this is something you don't see everyday!

"I value my work above everything else and I don't want other people to do my work for me. Like YOU do." Said Soi Fon. Giving Kosuke an irritated glare.

"I work whenever I can but if I feel like it's too much for me, I let other people do it for me because I know I'm not perfect!" exclaimed Kosuke

"I never said I was perfect!" shouted Soi Fon, Kosuke stood up to retort but was stopped by Renji as he got in between the two.

"Quit it you guys! This is Ichigo's office! Now, he may not be here, but if he was he'd stop you two from arguing! Can't you just get along for the sake of our vacation?!"

"Sorry…" muttered Kosuke as he went back to his seat.

"I'm sorry too…" said Soi Fon shyly as she turned away.

"Renji-kun! That was so impressive! Didn't know you were quite the disciplinarian!" beamed Ayame as she patted Renji's shoulder.

"Why of course Aya-chan! There are so much more awesome things to know about your boyfriend!"

"Yeah like how he's…"

"Shuuhei, hush! Ehem… So let's get going shall we?" Renji draped an arm around Ayame and picked up their bags and moved to leave the room. Soi Fon followed soon afterwards.

"I'll meet you guys at the gate. I have to say goodbye to Tama-chan." Said Kosuke as he left the office. He wore a forlorn expression. Nemu and Shuuhei looked at each other.

"Poor Kosuke… Toushiro said he was depressed but I didn't think he'd be that depressed! Sure he still smiles and acts like a kid but you can tell he's hurting. I can't believe he picked a fight with Soi Fon!" Said Shuuhei

"Kosuke's a tough one. He'll pull through." Replied Nemu

"What if he doesn't?"

"It's up to Renji and the others to make sure he gets through this…"

* * *

"Is Hinamori there?" asked the young white and spiky-haired captain. He was currently in the 5th division's headquarters. He was about to go on a mission and he thought it would be appropriate to inform Hinamori. Toushiro was confused, very confused. He didn't know himself what it is he had with Hinamori. They weren't like Ayame and Renji, who flaunt their love for the whole Gotei 13 to see. Heck, he didn't even know if Hinamori was his girlfriend. Sure, he cared for her and stuff like that, and they both had even shared a few kisses, but they didn't really talked about what it is they have. Maybe because he had been really busy these past few weeks, and so was she. Maybe after he got back, they could talk about it. Maybe.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Hinamori fuku-taichou is in her office!" said the 5th division member. Toushiro then proceeded to her office. He noticed that the sliding door was open, he slid inside the office and looked around. It was unusually quiet and it seemed empty. As he was about to leave when he heard noises coming from the detached room.

"Hinamori? Where are you…?" Toushiro's eyes widened as he entered the detached room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hinamori was locked in a passionate kiss with another man… Izuru Kira.

"Shiro-chan! I can explain…" said Hinamori, as she fixed her shinigami uniform. Izuru Kira looked at Hitsugaya in fear.

"You don't have to. I've seen enough. Sorry for disturbing…" Toushiro turned to leave but was stopped by Hinamori, who grabbed his arm.

"Shiro… I'm… sorry…"

"Don't be." said Toushiro coldly. He pulled away from Hinamori, left the fifth division in a hurry and made his way towards the 10th division headquarters.

"SHIT!!!!" Toushiro cursed his frustrations out loud. Loud enough to for the entire 10th division to hear. Matsumoto came running from out of nowhere and met with his captain.

"Taichou! Please don't get mad! I'm sorry I ate all your candy! I just have this urges you know? Must be the pregnancy. I promise I'll replace them with those mint candies you love so much!" said Matsumoto in a panicked voice. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Err… That's not why you're mad, is it? Oh! Then it must be because I accidentally threw out your monthly reports?"

"Matsumoto…"

"No? Then is it because I bought you the wrong kind of shampoo and some of your hair fell off?"

"Matsumoto…"

"Is it because I spilled Ink all over your haori? I promise I'll wash it!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not mad at you… It's just… I need to be alone for awhile…" Toushiro walked past a very confused looking Matsumoto as he headed straight to his room. He has never felt this frustrated in his entire life. He did not see this coming at all. It didn't occur to him that Hinamori would be capable of cheating! Wait, is it still considered cheating? After all, what he had with Hinamori wasn't really official. Still it hurt him. It hurt just as much (if not more) as being ridiculed because of his height. Toushiro lied down on his bed, closed his eyes and pushed the thought of Hinamori doing it with Kira away from his mind. He didn't want to admit it but now he was actually looking forward to going to the human world tomorrow. At least, Hinamori and Izuru won't be there, because if they were, he'd probably kill someone.

* * *

"Yeah! We're here!"

"Oh! Minna-san! Welcome! Had a good trip?" asked Urahara Kisuke. As Renji, Ayame, Soi Fon and Kosuke stepped out of the gate.

"Otou-san! It's been a while! I missed you!" Kosuke ran straight to his father's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Wow… Didn't think I'd say this but I actually missed this place!" said Renji

"Oh. So then you wanna stay here, freeloader-san?" teased Urahara. Renji glared at him and shook his head.

"So… Should we head for the Shinigami vacation house?" asked Soi Fon

"Oooh! I just thought of something! How about we surprise Ichigo and Rukia?!"

"No need Renji. We're already here." Ichigo was walking towards them, Rukia following behind him.

"Rukia-san! How've you been?!" greeted Ayame enthusiastically. Soi Fon did the same (not as enthusiastic as Ayame though)

"I'm fine! Wow it's been ages since I last saw you guys! Renji treating you okay?"

"Uh-huh!"

"He's not being a jerk to you is he?" inquired Rukia.

"Hey! I've been nothing but a very lovable boyfriend! Right, Aya-chan?"

"You? Lovable? Right…"

"Shut it Ichigo!"

"Why don't you all step inside my humble abode and talk? I'll serve tea! On the house of course…" Urahara winked at the group as Tessai shoved them all inside the Shop and settled them in the living room. Ayame, Rukia, and Soi Fon sat together as the boys seated themselves across them.

"Ichigo-san, how are you?"

"Fine Kosuke. You?"

"I'm Good!"

"Kosuke… Renji actually told me about you and Soi Fon… I'm sorry man…" whispered Ichigo.

"Don't worry Ichigo-san! I'm fine really… Oh! Tamaki sends his regards by the way…" Tamaki actually had been dramatic when they left. He really wanted to go but he didn't have a choice but to stay. The 3rd division needed him after all.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you guys!" suddenly said Rukia as she stood up. It's Orihime-chan's birthday in two days and she wanted to tell me that you're all invited!"

"Nice… I heard human birthday parties are really fun!" said Renji

"Better toughen up your stomach though. Who knows what she'll serve?" said Ichigo. Renji gulped. He's had terrible experience with Inoue's cooking. It hurts just to think about it.

"But… Her place is too small… Will we all fit in there?" Renji asked. Inoue's apartment was a single bedroom after all.

"Well actually, I kinda asked Hitsugaya-taichou if it was okay to use the vacation house for the party, and he said he didn't mind!" said Rukia

"Wait! We were with him just a couple of hours ago and he didn't mention something about a party!"

"Of course he didn't. I just got off the phone with him ten minutes ago."

"I wonder what's wrong with Toushiro? It's not like him to agree to a party that easily…" said Ichigo as Kosuke and Renji nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we'll need some help with the food and stuff. We're not crazy enough as to let Inoue do the cooking all by herself. Will you guys help out please?" pleaded Rukia, sounding as sweet as she could possibly muster.

"There's no way you're gonna let us off this right?" Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at Rukia

"Uh-huh!" she glared back

"Then why'd you even ask?!!"

* * *

"Oh… so how is he handling it?"

"Not that good actually… They were going at it just before we left Soul Society…"

"I wish there was something we could do for him…" said Ayame. They transferred from Urahara's house to the new two-storey Shinigami house. In gigais of course… Kosuke opted to stay with his dad, and Soi Fon was presently holed up in one of the rooms upstairs. Ichigo, Rukia, Ayame, and Renji were all hanging out in the living room.

"This place looks really great. I wonder how Ukitake-san was able to buy a house this nice?" Ichigo was walking all over the living room. One look of irritation from Rukia caused him to sit down once again.

"So, we were talking about Kosuke?" continued Rukia.

"Yeah… So Shuuhei was saying we should get those two back together…"

"Easier said than done. You know Kosuke, once he's made up his mind; he's not going to take it back." Among them, Ichigo was the closest to Kosuke. They were exchanging e-mails frequently even though Ichigo was in the human world. But it did surprise him when Kosuke didn't tell him about the break-up. Kosuke was probably too hurt to mention it to him, Ichigo thought.

"Let's do it! Bring those two back together! I mean look at them, they're obviously hurting from this break up. They're meant to be together!" said Rukia

"Rukia-chan, that's exactly right! If they're too stubborn to act on it, then as their friends, we should help them!" said Ayame, sounding really excited.

"Yeah let's do it!" said Renji, joining in Ayame's excitement.

"Do you have any plans on how to bring those two together?" asked Ichigo.

"Err…. No…" replied Rukia

"Then we'll have to think of something!"

"Uh-huh! We'll call it, "Operation KoSoi!"

"What the hell is a 'KoSoi'?"

"Kosuke and Soi Fon! FonSuke sounds weird…"

"And KoSoi doesn't sound weird at all?"

"Oh quit yapping Ichigo!"

* * *

A/n: Aww... Poor Toushiro! Sorry to HitsuHina fans out there, they won't be together! Oh and Sorry it took some time! Thesis and other school stuff you know... Now that the holidays are just around the corner, i might be able to update sooner! I can't promise anything though... Thanks for the reviews guys! I really, REALLY appreciate it! And I would appreciate it more, if you would review this chapter too! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5:Shopping,hair gels,and regrets

**Chapter 5: Shopping, Hair gels, and regrets**

* * *

Ichigo felt as if he had been fighting with a hundred menos, that's how tired he was. Here he was, walking along the shopping district of Karakura holding five maybe eight paper bags stuffed with who knows what. Rukia and Ayame had been dragging him and Renji all over the place, as if they were slaves. Renji stopped at least ten times to catch his breath. In the very least, Ichigo wasn't alone in this experience. How could girls have so much energy for shopping? It seemed to him that they had been shopping for centuries. Renji dragged his feet to a nearby bench and threw himself on it. Ichigo followed suit.

"Man! Aren't you girls done yet? I'm beat!" mumbled Renji in between breaths. Rukia glared at him.

"Of course we're not done yet! There's still so much shopping to be done! We've only bought the food we need for Inoue's party. We haven't bought drinks yet!" exclaimed Rukia, Ayame nodding along with her.

"Can't we just wait here until you finish? I don't think I can walk anymore! I think my feet are dead!" complained Ichigo. Rukia stepped on his foot. "Oww! What the fuck was that for?"

"Your feet's still alive see? You felt pain after all." Said Rukia. Ichigo gave her a mean scowl.

"But isn't the party tomorrow? We still have time you know…"

"We have to get all the things that we need now so we'll only have the party to worry about! Come on you guys, Orihime will never turn eighteen again! We want this to be special for her!"

"Rukia-chan, they do look really tired, they are carrying the party stuff after all. Why don't we let them go home?" suggested Ayame. Ichigo and Renji both gave Ayame a meaningful, pleading look.

"You're guys! Suck it up! What kind of men would let their girlfriends hold their own shopping bags? Think of this as a sort of training!"

"Training for what? 'How to be a man-slave?'"

"Come on Rukia-chan, let's give them a break. We could buy the rest of the stuff we need on our own. Go on you guys!" said Ayame. Renji stood and wrapped his arms around Ayame.

"Aya-chan! Thank you!" said Renji, with tears in his eyes. Ichigo could only give her a smile and a nod as he was really, REALLY tired.

"Okay fine! We'll see you later. Let's go Ayame!" Rukia grabbed Ayame from Renji and sped off away from the two. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Finally! We really owe Ayame for that…"

"My girlfriend is the greatest girlfriend in the whole world! Both worlds!"

"And mine is the most sadistic one… not only in both worlds, including hueco and hell too."

"Tough luck…Ichigo, we should head back. Toushiro's arriving soon." Renji took hold of the bags as Ichigo did the same and the two started to walk.

"So… Er… How've you been?" asked Renji. He didn't know how to go about it but he really wanted to know how Ichigo had been coping with the loss of his reiatsu.

"I've been better."

"Not even an ounce of your reiatsu has come back?"

"I can feel a tiny bit of reiatsu… But I just can't seem to call it out…" answered Ichigo, his face expressionless.

"Don't worry man! It would take some time. You have to be patient!" cheered Renji, although he wasn't really sure if what he said would cheer Ichigo up.

"I guess. How are things in Soul Society?" asked Ichigo. Renji was surprised to hear him ask about Soul Society since for the past couple of weeks, he didn't ask, not even once.

"It's fine. Shuuhei and Nemu are pretty busy with the Shinigami magazine since they're now reprinting copies. Oh I bought a copy for you by the way. I'll give it to you later. Tamaki's really busy too, poor guy. I told him to come along with us but he insisted on staying… And the…" Renji dawdled on and on about the happenings in Soul Society. Ichigo didn't really pay attention. He was lost in his own thoughts. Too many events were going on there and he was pretty sure Rukia would want to be there, but because of him, she wasn't. He was pretty sure Byakuya missed Rukia, although openly he wouldn't admit it. And not only Byakuya, but her friends too. Ichigo wondered to himself if Rukia's friends blame him for her absence. All these thoughts were running through Ichigo's mind that he didn't even notice that they had reached the shinigami's house.

"The place is empty. Looks like Toushiro isn't here yet." Said Renji as he and Ichigo stepped inside the seemingly empty house. They dumped the shopping bags on the floor and sat themselves on the living room couch.

"Abarai-taichou…" said a voice behind them. Ichigo and Renji turned to look and saw a long black haired man with red eyes.

"Kaguroi! You're here! Where's Toushiro?" said a very surprised Renji. The house was too quiet, he didn't think anyone could be inside.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is currently resting in a room upstairs. He said he was tired, sir." Answered Shin. Ichigo stared curiously at the young man before him.

"I see… Oh Ichigo! This is Kaguroi Shin, he's going to be the new vice-captain of the 13th squad." Shin stepped up and extended his hand. Ichigo shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-taichou." Said Shin. Ichigo let go of his hand.

"Err sure. I've never seen you in the 13th squad before though…"

"That's because Shin used to be in the 12th." Explained Renji

"Ohh… So you know Kosuke then?"

"Yes, but I have only met him recently." Answered Shin

"You're wearing a gigai! So Toushiro hooked you up with Urahara-san huh?" said Renji as Shin nodded. Shin was wearing denim pants, sneakers and a plain black shirt. He had a couple of piercings in his ear and he wore black spiked leather armbands. He looked just like a plain teenager to Ichigo. A really cool one, Ichigo thought. At least this guy didn't take fashion advice from Renji.

"So err… Where did you get your piercings done?" inquired Ichigo suddenly. Ichigo always felt really awkward meeting someone knew, and because of his awkwardness, he usually comes out with spontaneous questions that don't usually make sense.

"I did them myself. I've seen a few human world magazines and I just copied it. I think it looks really good."

"Yeah they're awesome… I always wanted to get one…"

"Then why not get one?" said Shin. Renji stared blankly at the two. They were actually conversing! Maybe because they were both vaizards, Wait, what does that have to do with it? After several more talks about piercings, Ichigo and Shin, who was now seated next to Ichigo, then started another conversation, this time about rock music. Renji wondered what kind of music that was. And why name it 'rock'? He was feeling very left out of their conversation and was indulging himself on his own thoughts when he was pulled out if it by Toushiro, who tugged at his shirt, standing behind the couch.

"Hey! There you are!"

"Where's Ayame?" sleepily asked Toushiro. Toushiro had his white, unruly hair down and was yawning and scratching his eyes.

"Out shopping with Rukia. Wow Toushiro, I've never seen you with your hair down before." Said Ichigo.

"Oh crap! Gel! I forgot I ran out of it. Is there a store nearby?" Toushiro put his hands on his hair, trying to cover it from the guys' prying eyes.

"Yeah… Is there something wrong Toushiro? You rarely forget about gel, Scratch that, you have NEVER forgotten to buy gel!" said Ichigo. Renji nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! Just tell me where the damn store is!" bellowed Toushiro.

"Chill man! We'll take you there. Here, something to cover your fringe." Renjji offered his bandana to Toushiro as Ichigo snorted. Toushiro gave him menacing look that shut him up.

"I'd rather not wear your bandana Renji. It looks weird…" said Toushiro as he politely shoved the bandana back to Renji.

"What? This bandana is pretty hip! I've seen human world people wear them!"

"Yeah, Hippies in the 70's." teased Ichigo. Shin cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I have a baseball cap you could use in the meantime until we solve your hair issues."

"Yeah thanks." Mumbled Toushiro as Shin stood from the couch and ran upstairs.

"Shin's a great guy. He'd be perfect as a vice-captain." Said Ichigo.

"I think so too. Do you think he'd be able to work well with Rukia?" Toushiro thought to himself that perhaps now was the best time to tell Ichigo about this matter. It concerns Rukia after all.

"Sure. Why not? Uh, Why do you ask?"

"Toushiro! You're seriously going to tell him?" interrupted Renji

"He deserves to know…"

"Know what? What is it? Come on you guys tell me!"

"I'm also here for another reason, to inform Rukia personally of her upcoming promotion." Said Toushiro

"Promotion? You mean she's…?"

"Yeah, Captain of the 13th squad. That is, if she accepts."

* * *

There were times when he'd wonder if something was wrong with him. He looked at things optimistically and he always jumps at every available opportunity. Living that way has given him lots of credits. Like when he was still in the shinigami academy, he joined in tons of clubs and organizations that the academy offered and where did it lead him? 3rd seat right after graduation. And as a 3rd seat, whatever mission was available, he made sure he signed up for it, and four months after, he was made vice-captain. Things were going so well because of his positive outlook in life. Although, the first time he felt hesitation, he dealt with it with his usual optimism and what happened? It was the biggest mistake in his life. Was being too positive and happy-go-lucky wrong perhaps?

If only he wasn't such a fool back then. If only he ignored his feelings for her then, surely they'd be talking and laughing together like they were before, as good friends. But now look at them. They were in the same room but they couldn't even look at each other. Thank God that there were other people with them because if there wasn't… There would be a long, awkward, and seemingly unending silence. Or they'd probably be going at it like cats and dogs.

Kosuke sat on the tatami mats in his father's living room, playing chess alternately with the resident brat Jinta and the shy Ururu. A few meters from him sat a bored looking Soi Fon, who had her arms crossed and was staring into space. Kosuke glanced at the 2nd division captain from time to time. He couldn't stop himself from doing so. He couldn't help it if he was still in love with her, it had only been days after the break-up. And he couldn't help it if he found her really attractive in human world tight fitting jeans and a body hugging sleeveless tank top. Jinta, who seemed to notice Kosuke's obvious stares, fake coughed.

"So! You two used to date huh?" said the red-haired kid. Ururu blushed in embarrassment at Jinta's forwardness.

"None of your business." Hissed Soi Fon.

"Jinta-kun! It's rude to ask people about their love lives!" said Ururu

"What? I was just curious! Hey Kosuke! You don't mind me asking right? We're buddies right?" Jinta took a liking to the cheerful blond the instant he met him. Stalking him all the time like a little brother begging for attention. Kosuke didn't mind though, since he didn't have siblings although, Kisuke found it a bit irritating since it cut the limited time he had with his son.

"Sure. But Ms. Soi Fon here doesn't want to talk about it so don't mention it again, okay?" Kosuke flashed a smile at the red-haired boy.

"Fine. I bet you dumped her because she's such a little-miss-grumpy-pants." Whispered Jinta to Kosuke. Kosuke prevented himself from laughing.

"Hey! I heard that you brat!" yelled Soi Fon

"Jinta-kun! Please don't fight in here! I just cleaned the living room!" pleaded Ururu

"Hmph. What's taking Urahara so long anyway? It's been almost two hours! It doesn't take such a long time to open the gate." Said Soi Fon

"You could be a little more considerate you know. My dad and mom have not seen each other for weeks. They're probably spending some quality time together." Said Kosuke as he moved his chess piece and brushed the thought of laughing away from his head.

"Yeah! They're probably doing it... twice maybe." Said Jinta. Kosuke wondered what kinds of things his dad and Tessai had been teaching Jinta. It may have been a good thing that he grew up away from his father.

"Doing what exactly?" asked a curious looking Soi Fon. Kosuke sweat-dropped. How naïve can Soi Fon be? Heck, he was a couple of years younger than her but he understood what Jinta meant easily. Even Ururu understood!

"Err… I don't think you'd want to know. Hehe…" He couldn't take it any longer. He laughed out loud. Jinta and Ururu joining him.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Soi Fon. She really had no idea what they were talking about. That was one of the things that attracted Kosuke to her, her naïveté.

"Everyone seems to be having fun." The sliding door opened, revealing Yorouichi and a disheveled looking Kisuke behind her.

"Yorouichi-sama!"

"Yo! Sorry for the long wait Soi Fon. Ready to go?"

"Hai!"

"Oka-san where are you going? Will you be back?" asked Kosuke. It was rare that his mom and dad were in a room together with him and as much as possible, he'd want to be with them.

"Yeah, we will only be gone for a couple of hours. I asked Soi Fon to help me with some 12th division stuff." Said Yorouichi

"Don't you need my help? I'm your vice-captain."

"No it's okay. You stay here and keep your dad company. Later!" Yorouichi dragged Soi Fon out of the living room and left.

"Jinta, Ururu! Tessai was looking for you both." Said Urahara. Jinta grunted at the manager. Of course what he said was a lie. He just wanted to be alone with Kosuke! He lazily stood up, dragging Ururu with him leaving the two alone.

"Finally! I get to have my cute little son all to myself! Yeah!"

"Hehe… So Dad why is your hair so messy? And did you know that your shirt is inside out?" teased Kosuke.

"Oh I didn't notice. Haha… Err… Well you know… Your mom and I… you know… we did some cleaning downstairs." Said Urahara as he laughed nervously.

"Cleaning huh? Right…"

"Ehehe… So son! How've you been?" said Kisuke, changing the topic.

"Mom told you didn't she?"

"Told me what?"

"About me and Soi Fon…"

"Err…. Yeah… Are you okay?" asked Urahara, as he gave his son a really worried look.

"Don't worry dad I'm fine see?" Kosuke smiled widely. Urahara knew he was faking it.

"Kosuke, admitting the fact that you're really not okay doesn't make you less of a man."

"I… yeah… I'm really not okay… but I will be… I have to move on…" said Kosuke as he looked down and hid his face from his father. Kosuke couldn't bring himself to hide things like these from his father and he also didn't want to see his father seeing him like this. But he knows for sure that his dad would be able to understand and perhaps shed some good fatherly advice.

"But the question is… Do you want to move on?" asked Urahara. Kisuke looked up at him and paused for a moment.

"I…don't want to…"

"Then don't. You don't have to force yourself to throw all your feelings away."

"But sometimes I… regret telling her my true feelings. If only I didn't confess, we wouldn't be like this… nothing would have changed."

"Then you would have been living a lie. I have a lot of regrets in my life and I try everything I can to make up for it. You should do the same…" said Urahara

"I should make up for it…? But how?"

"Instead of regretting, why not move forward? You're still young Kosuke… you shouldn't be sulking around over your failed relationship. You should be on your feet devising ways on how to regain a lost love!" said a very enthusiastic Urahara. He spoke as if he was a preacher.

Kosuke hastily stood up. "You know what dad? You're right! I want her back and I'm going to do whatever it takes!" said the now very determined Kosuke.

"Son… don't be a rip-off… That was the title of the prequel…"

"Oh yeah… hehe..."

* * *

a/n: had to cut it here! Sorry for the long update! I got sick for an entire week! My Christmas sure sucked! I promise the next one won't take too long. It's already in progress. So what did you guys think? Review and let me know! I know it's a little late but… HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Enjoy…! 


	6. Chapter 6: Collisions

**Chapter 6: Collisions**

* * *

He walked along the busy streets of downtown Karakura, evading several children running around along the way. He turned around a corner; no this was not what he was looking for. He continued on the path that lay before him anyway and turned right in the next junction. Wrong again. He scratched the back of his head in irritation and retraced his steps and he found himself back to where he started. Great. Just great. This was just what he needed. He was a captain damn it! And things like these don't happen to captains! What the hell was wrong with him? He scratched that last bit; of course something was wrong with him! He had been cheated on after all! Sure he could admit that he was still hurting from that fact… but what the mighty young genius Hitsugaya Toushiro didn't want to admit was the fact that… he was lost. Literally!

Unfortunately during the course of his "hair mishap", he was separated from Ichigo, Renji and Shin. How and Why, he did not know. All he knew was that he was picking out his hair gel, paid for it and left the store in a hurry and turned left, no right, or was it left? He wasn't sure and the next thing he knew, he was walking around in circles. He decided to make his way back alone, but it was to no avail. And to make matters worst, his cellphone happened to be in his room. Toushiro felt like a complete idiot. Here he was, stuck with his unruly hair, but thankfully covered by a cap Shin lent him. (He didn't want to put gel in his hair in public) and he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning and he was lost. Why did this happen to him? Sighing at his unexpected demise, he turned to find his way once more when he collided into something, or rather with someone.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going!" said the person he bumped into, who was sprawled on the ground. He wasn't sure if it was male or female since his/her face was covered by a cap.

"Sorry… Here let me help you." He offered his hand and the person took it and dusted himself/herself. Toushiro realized that this person was actually a girl, how did he know? Her hands were too soft. Too soft and smooth to belong to a guy.

"Hey… you look really familiar…" said the girl as she looked up to him.( a/n: yes! Looked up! Toushiro's grown about a few inches… yey!) Toushiro's green eyes met with brown ones. She had long black hair that was covered by a red cap and she was wearing a plain loose white shirt and jeans. The girl said he looked familiar… Have he met this girl before? And then it hit him…

"You! You're…"

"Toushiro?"

"Ichigo's sister?" said Toushiro.

"Yeah! Is that really you? Wow Toushiro did you take like growth pills or something? You sprouted like a mushroom!" teased the younger Kurosaki. Of all people Toushiro could run into, she was the one he was least expecting.

"Shut up! And don't call me Toushiro! It's Hitsu…"

"Yeah yeah! So what are you doing here? Are you on a mission?" asked the raven-haired girl.

"Something like that. Wait! How did you…?" From what he could remember, Ichigo's sisters were not aware of the fact that their brother was a shinigami, and now this girl was asking him if he was on a mission…

"I've known about shinigamis and Soul Society for quite some time now. When we met back then I could tell you were like Ichi-nii." Said Karin.

"Oh…" Come to think of it, Toushiro could sense reiatsu coming from her.

"So what's up with your hair huh? Having a bad hair day?"

"Shit!" Toushiro cursed. He had not noticed that his cap had fallen off when he bumped into her. The said cap was lying on the ground. In one swift move, he picked up the cap and quickly placed it on his head to cover his misshapen hair.

"By any chance is Ichi-nii with you? Yuzu's been trying to call him in his cell but he's not picking up." Asked Karin

"I was with him earlier but then I got lost…"

"You got lost?"

"No! I…" Toushiro hesitated for a moment and then continued. "Yes…" He didn't want to openly admit it but Ichigo's sister was his only hope of finding his way back.

"Let me help you find your way then. I owe you one for that game three years ago."

"Has it been three years since then?" Toushiro asked. A shinigami was not one to bother with passing years and stuff like that.

"Well duh! Do I look like I haven't changed at all?" Karin asked. Toushiro eyed her from head to toe. She grew a couple of inches, her hair was longer and she now had curves in the right places. Toushiro mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking about curves?!!

"Err right… You do appear to be older…" mumbled Toushiro

"So! Where should I take you?"

"I'm staying at the shinigami's house here in Karakura… I don't really know its exact location but I do know that it's somewhere around Fukuko street…"

"That's in the Konjiki subdivision four blocks from downtown. Let's go then!" she said. Karin turned and started walking. Toushiro followed behind her.

"Toushiro can I ask something?" said Karin. Her expression serious.

"What is it?"

"About Ichi-nii… I can sense something is wrong with him… Do you know what happened to him?" asked Karin.

"I don't know if I should be telling you something your brother hasn't told you himself…" said Toushiro

"Ichi-nii rarely tells us anything… He's been really out of it lately… and Yuzu doesn't like seeing him like that…" said the girl. He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes as she spoke. Toushiro knew that this girl cared for his brother deeply and he felt obliged to tell her. It's not like Ichigo's going to find out anyway.

"Fine. I'll tell you…" Toushiro then started telling her about everything that had happened during the course of Ichigo's first mission as a captain. When he finished, she stared at him blankly.

"So… Ichi-nii has lost his rei-something?"

"Reiatsu. Yes. He can't go back to Soul Society if his shinigami powers won't return." Explained Toushiro

"But isn't that a good thing? At least as a normal human his life won't be in danger…"

"You don't understand. The reason Ichigo became a shinigami and was able to protect his family was because of Rukia, and the reason why he wants to continue being one is also because of her. As a shinigami, Rukia can not stay in this world forever." And then it hit her. The way her Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan had been acting these past couple of weeks was because of their fear, the fear that they might be separated. A couple of days ago Karin woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to drink water. She saw Rukia, kneeling in the kitchen floor, crying. It all made sense to her now.

"I see… Poor Ichi-nii… I had no idea he was going through something so painful… I wish there was something I could do for him."

"You should just be there for him as his sister." Said Toushiro. Something was really wrong with him; he should have Unohana-taichou examine his brain. He just gave this girl advice.

"Guess you're right… We're here in Fukuko street. So where's this house anyway?" asked Karin. Toushiro looked around, finally he saw it. The two-story house was situated at the very end of the street. He pointed it out to Karin.

"I guess I should thank you for bringing me here…" said Toushiro in his usual cool voice. Heck he was a captain, he should sound cool even when saying thanks.

"Me too. Thank you for telling me about Ichi-nii, Toushiro…" said Karin as she smiled at him and offered her hand. Toushiro shook it.

"It was no big deal, but I do hope you won't be telling your brother about this…"

"The part where you got lost or the part where you told me about Ichi-nii's problems?"

"Both." He quickly answered. He'd rather deal with a drunk Matsumoto than deal with Ichigo's (and possibly Renji's) teasing.

"Haha… So then, I should be going… I still have soccer practice to attend to. Hey Toushiro, if you're not too busy slaying hollows and stuff, why not drop by the soccer field? We could use a guy like you…" said Karin. As if he'd drop by for fun, Karin thought. But he did show up before, and there was no harm in asking him to drop by again.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah well… See you around, Toushiro!" she said as she turned to leave and stopped to turn to him once more. "Oh and whatever it is that's troubling you, your hair problem excluded, I'm sure you'll be able to work it out and make your peace with it. Later!" Karin waved to him as she left. Toushiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"How the hell did she know?!!"

* * *

"Where the hell did that shorty go?!"

"Ichigo… If he heard you calling him shorty, you'd be dead in seconds. " Said Renji. Ichigo, Renji and Shin had been walking around the shopping district searching for the white haired captain.

"I don't think its wise to refer to Hitsugaya-taichou as a 'shorty', he doesn't qualify for that anymore…" said Shin. It was really a surprise to Renji that Shin was adapting to them pretty well. He never would have thought that he was that kind of guy.

"Know what? I think something's bothering Toushiro…." Said Renji

"I think so too. This is not like him. First the gel thing and now this… he took off without saying anything!" added Ichigo

"You got that right. Why don't we split up and look for him? I'll check if he's back at the house…" suggested Renji

"Ok then Shin and I will look for him around this area." agreed Ichigo. Renji then and took off.

"I'll go over there and search for him, Kurosaki-taichou…"

"You don't need to call me that. Ichigo is fine." He said and Shin nodded in acknowledgement. Hearing the word 'taichou' wasn't really music to his ears. It reminded him of the pain he was going through. Ichigo made his way to Shin's opposite direction and looked around for any signs of Toushiro. He continued his search for a couple more minutes until he heard screams coming from the adjacent street. Ichigo rushed to the sight and skidded to a halt when he saw fire consuming one of the stores.

"What happened?" he asked one of the onlookers.

"The store suddenly caught fire. There wasn't even an explosion!" explained the man. Maybe the town's resident gangsters were fooling around with fire or maybe a gas leak. But how was that possible? The man said that the store suddenly caught fire, but if it just caught fire then how come the fire is already this big?

"_A hollow?"_ Ichigo thought. His suspicions then came true when he felt a strong surge of reiatsu but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He looked around the entire area. And then he saw it. A huge figure with flames covering its body.

"Get out of here!" he instinctively shouted. But the onlookers simply looked at him in surprise. The hollow was making its way towards them. If the hollow were to attack, think of all the damage it could do, and the people that could be killed. Ichigo lunged and kicked the hollow in its feet. That certainly got its attention.

"Damn that's hot! Shoot!" Ichigo ran for his life. It was a good thing that the hollow was coming after him. At least the people were going to be safe, even if now he was the one who was not safe. He ran and ran and ran… wishing he would run into Shin or Renji. He turned to a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. How could he have forgotten that this was a dead end? The hollow was now only a couple of meters away from him.

"For a human you sure can run, boy! I don't know how you were able to see me but you're going to regret you kicked me!" The hollow was now rushing towards him. Ichigo closed his eyes. _"I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!!!"_ Ichigo was suddenly enveloped by a bright light and the next thing he knew he was holding something cold and heavy. Like a metal or something. When he opened his eyes he gasped.

"Z-z-z-zangetsu?!!"

"A zanpakutou! It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you anyway!" The hollow continued on his way towards Ichigo as it unleashed a fire blast. Ichigo jumped away just in time and crashed to the ground

"How come zangetsu's here? I'm not even in my shinigami body!" said Ichigo, not realizing that the hollow was back on its feet and was about to attack him once more. He hastily stood up and raised zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" a scythe like beam came out from zangetsu and hit the hollow as it split in two. "I did it…" Ichigo's grip on zangetsu loosened as he slowly fell out of consciousness.

* * *

Shin had been walking around all over the shopping district in search of the white-haired captain only to realize that he would have problems later if he didn't find him. He was new to this town and he really didn't know his way around. It would be too embarrassing if he'd call Abarai-taichou to pick him up. Sighing, he continued walking through the side streets. A store's door suddenly opened and almost hit him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" said the girl who opened the door. She was carrying three heavy looking shopping bags.

"Yes I'm fine." He simply answered. Shin curiously stared at the young woman before him. Something about her felt different. That's when he realized that this girl was a shinigami.

"You… Are you a shinigami?" said the girl. Oh so she felt his reiatsu too, Shin thought.

"Yes. Are you on a mission?" he asked.

"Not really… So what division are you from?"

"12th… I mean 13th, I was just transferred." He added. He still wasn't used to the fact that he now belonged to the 13th division.

"Really? Hey I'm in the 13th squad too! What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Kaguroi, Kaguroi Shin." He answered.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Kuchiki Rukia." She said as she offered her hand.

"You're Kuchiki Rukia?!" he asked, surprised at this new revelation.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No… I just didn't expect to see you here ma'am." Instead of shaking her hand, Shin saluted Rukia.

"Oh no need to be so formal… It's not like I'm on duty. So are you patrolling or…?"

"I'm looking for Hitsugaya-taichou" Said Shin

"Toushiro? You came with him?" asked Rukia

"Yes. But he was separated from us."

"Ohh… Then I'll help you look for him. Hey Kaguroi?"

"Yes?"

"How… are things in the 13th? I heard they were choosing a new captain. By any chance, are you the new captain?"

"I'm the new vice-captain." He said. So she really had no idea about things in Soul Society, thought Shin.

"Vice-captain? They're replacing me…?" she asked, her voice slightly raised.

"Of course not. You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"They're appointing you as the new captain." Shin told her. He really wasn't sure if he ought to tell her, but the reason he was here was to get acquainted with his new captain anyway.

"What?! Really?!!" exclaimed Rukia. Her eyes widened in shock

"There's no need for you to raise your voice…" said Shin. Great, he just scolded his superior.

"Sorry… But wow! I did not see that coming! I've been on leave for seven weeks and all of a sudden they're going to make me a captain!" said Rukia. Shin sighed in relief. At least she didn't mind the scolding.

"Hitsugaya-taichou will be the one to give you the official letter."

"I see… I can't believe this is really happening! I…" Rukia's sentence was cut short when she felt a familiar surge of reiatsu.

"Did you fell that? A hollow's reiatsu suddenly disappeared." Shin said coolly. He gazed around the area. Smoke was coming from the east. "Over there!"

"This reiatsu… It's…. Ichigo's!" Rukia quickly dashed towards the direction of the smoke. Shin followed. Rukia and Shin turned right to a corner and found themselves in a dead end.

"The hollow's reiatsu disappeared in this area." Said Shin, he could still feel it, somewhere near them was a very powerful reiatsu, who he assumed was coming from Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia then ran towards an unconscious body sprawled on the ground.

"Ichigo!!!"

* * *

a/n: Yey an update! Happy new year everyone! Finally introduced new pairings. So how do you like 'em? Please let me know by reviewing! Thanks! Peace:D 


	7. Chapter 7:Preparation

**Chapter 7: Preparation… **

* * *

"Ichigo…" whispered Rukia. Ichigo stirred in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes. He lay in a futon in a room that was familiar to him. He was in Urahara's shop.

"Why… am I here?" he asked.

"Shin and I found you unconscious in an alley and this was the nearest so we brought you here. How are you feeling?" Rukia's voice was soft and full of concern. Ichigo couldn't help but blame himself for making her worry once again.

"I'm fine… Listen, Rukia… I think my reiatsu is back…" Ichigo said suddenly as he sat up from bed.

"I know… I felt your reiatsu before you fainted… But Urahara said that you haven't fully recovered your reiatsu…" explained Rukia

"Ohh… I was kinda hoping it would completely return…" said Ichigo as he sighed.

"Do you want to talk to Urahara about it?" asked Rukia. Ichigo hastily nodded and stood up. They made their way to the living room and found Urahara sitting on the tatami mats with Kosuke, Renji, and Shin and they were all playing cards as Ayame watched them. Soi Fon sat at the far back of the living room next to Yorouichi and the two were in deep conversation.

"Oh! If it isn't sleeping beauty!" teased Renji as the others laughed with him. Ichigo simply scowled at the red-head.

"How long have I been out anyway?" Ichigo asked Rukia

"About three hours…" she answered.

"Oh… Urahara-san I need to speak with you." Said Ichigo quickly.

"Take a seat then Kurosaki-san and let's talk. That is if you don't mind all these people listening in…?"

"Doesn't matter." Ichigo sat next to Renji as Rukia followed suit. The whole room was now focused on the center where Ichigo sat facing Urahara. Everyone kept quiet as they listened in.

"Ok then! What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Urahara in his usual cheery tone.

"Is there something I can do to speed up the recovery of my reiatsu?" asked Ichigo straight forwardly.

"Reiatsu usually recovers itself in time… but in your case it is returning rather slowly. Hmm let me think…" Urahara lowered his hat and kept silent.

"But Ichigo-san was able to materialize his zanpakutou earlier… Doesn't that mean his reiatsu's back?" asked Kosuke as he turned to his father for answers. Urahara looked up from his hat.

"It's not completely back… He lost consciousness right after he used his Getsuga Tenshou and Kurosaki-san has used that move multiple times before with ease. It mean's he's still weak and he won't be able to fully manifest his powers just yet. But a way to fully recover a lost reiatsu is something that is possible… In fact there has been an instance where…" Urahara kept going on and on about incidences of shinigami losing reiatsu, Ichigo didn't really pay attention. The word weak pierced through Ichigo's being like a sword. He didn't want to be weak, he wanted to be strong! "But…" Urahara finally continued.

"But what?" asked Ichigo as the others stared at Urahara intently

"I think your reiatsu might come back if you trained again." Said Urahara as he smirked. Yorouichi whacked him really hard on the head.

"Oww!"

"So that's it? You shouldn't have rambled on and on if something as simple as that was the solution!" exclaimed Yorouichi as he glared at Kisuke.

"What? At least I was able to share some other info on you guys…" said Urahara as he massaged his throbbing head.

"That was sooo not cool Dad!"

"So… I just have to train again? Do you really think that would work?" Ichigo asked once more.

"I think so…" said Urahara. Urahara Kisuke may be a little loose and crazy, but he's usually right about things like this. Ichigo chose to believe in him.

"Then I'm going to train again. Can I start right away?" he hastily asked

"Ichigo! You just woke up! You need to rest more." Rukia protested but Ichigo ignored her.

"Sure I guess… You can use the basement if you like. But I do suggest that you have someone to train with you…It might be easier that way and also, just in case you collapse all over again…" said Urahara

"Me me! I'd like to train with Ichigo-san!" said a very excited Kosuke as he waved his hand back and forth. Ayame and Renji exchanged looks. Renji spoke up.

"Err its okay Kosuke I'll train with him! You don't have to do it! Right Ichigo?" Renji sent eye signals to Ichigo, which took some time for him to realize what he was on about. Then it hit him… 'The plan'…"

"Right… I appreciate it Kosuke but I don't want to intrude on your time with your parents…" Ichigo said honestly. It was not everyday that Kosuke could spend time with them… and Ichigo also had to go along with the others' plan for the blond kid.

"Oh okay then… But training with you is really fun though!" said Kosuke

"Kurosaki-san you should rest for now… maybe for two days and then you can start training."

* * *

Two days seemed to be longer than Ichigo thought. It had only been a couple of hours since he got home from the shop and he was already anxious to start training. Sighing to himself, he got up from bed and headed downstairs. He found Rukia watching TV in the living room.

"Rukia… Don't you want to go to the shinigami house?" asked Ichigo as Rukia looked up from the TV. Ichigo knew she missed her shinigami friends just as much as he would like to admit.

"Not without you I don't…" she simply answered not taking her gaze away from the TV. Ichigo smiled at her as he took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"Rukia… I'm sure they've told you… about your promotion…" Ichigo said softly.

"Yeah… Ichigo I…"

"I think you should take it…" he said as he looked at her with a serious expression on his face. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure? If I take it I'd have to go back to Soul Society…" she said

"Once I am able to be in my shinigami form again, I'll be able to go there as well."

"But I want to stay here with you… who knows how long it will take? I can't stand not being around you…" she whispered. Ichigo took her hands in his as she turned to face him.

"I promise you Rukia, It won't take too long… I'll do my best to get my powers back as soon as possible…" said Ichigo as he gently squeezed Rukia's small hands.

"Are you really, really sure Ichigo?" she asked once again.

"A hundred percent… This is your dream Rukia… You're finally a captain…"

"Then I should go talk to Toushiro about it… But…Who's going to take care of your sorry ass when I'm gone?" she said as she smirked at him.

"My sorry ass will just have to take care of itself then…"

* * *

"Rukia-chan, Ayame-chan, Yuzu-chan thank you for helping me with the party! I don't know what I'd do without you!" said Orihime as she peeled the potatoes.

"Yeah I appreciate it too. Think of the disaster Orihime could cause if she did this on her own…"

"Tatsuki-chan, stop being mean!" said Inoue. Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ayame and Yuzu were currently in the Shinigami house's kitchen preparing for the party later. Yuzu insisted on helping the girls cook for the party. A good thing too since she's really good at cooking.

"But I'm surprised though… You've become better at cooking, Rukia-chan! The last time you cooked, Kurosaki-kun spent two days going back and forth to the bathroom…" said Inoue. Rukia couldn't help but blush as she remembered that scene. Poor Ichigo… he was dehydrated for days.

"Yuzu's been an excellent teacher! Now I don't get complaints from that idiot Ichigo." She said with pride.

"It's only because you were really determined to learn Rukia-nee! Ichi-nii is really lucky to have you…" said Yuzu

"Enough talking about me! It's Inoue's birthday! We should be talking about her! So how are things with Ishida huh?" Rukia teased. Inoue blushed from head to toe.

"Really great! Uryuu is a really nice guy… He's taking good care of me!"

"I'm happy to hear that Inoue! If that guy's being a pain let us know okay? We'd beat the crap out of him!" said Rukia

"How about Tatsuki-chan then, are you seeing someone?" asked Ayame. Ayame has gone from a really timid and soft spoken girl to an out-going, gossip-loving girl. Renji must have been a huge influence.

"Me? Well…" she began to say

"She's dating Sado-kun!" Inoue squealed.

"Chad? Really?!" said a very surprised Rukia.

"Wow… Tatsuki-chan's first boyfriend! That's good to hear!" said Yuzu

"Where is Chad by the way? I didn't see him with the guys in the living room."

"He's out of town with his band…" said a now blushing Tatsuki.

"Is being in a relationship, fun?" asked Yuzu suddenly. They stared at her blankly.

"Well… It is at some point… Wait… Yuzu, are you thinking of having a boyfriend?" asked Rukia

"Don't tell Ichi-nii but… Jinta-kun and I just started dating…" said Yuzu shyly.

"Jinta?! I guess it's okay but… You should try and keep this from Ichigo in the meantime… He'd freak when he finds out…" said Rukia. Ichigo is overly protective of his sisters. Probably the reason why most of the twins' suitors stay away from him.

"Uh-huh! Thanks for understanding Rukia-nee!" said Yuzu as she smiled at her. Rukia saw Yuzu and Karin as her own sisters. She wants them both to be happy, even if she'd have to keep things from Ichigo.

"It's your turn again Rukia! What's up with you and Ichigo?" The girls all turned their attention on Rukia and they all had glints in their eyes, like they were paparazzi or something. Rukia had to admit; gossiping with the girls like this is something she would definitely miss once she goes back to Soul Society.

* * *

"So that's your plan?" asked Toushiro.

"Sssh! Not so loud!" whispered Renji. He, Toushirou, Shin,Ichigo and Ishida (who was dragged by Renji against his will) were huddled in the corner of the living room in deep conversation.

"What am I doing here?" said Ishida randomly as the others ignored him.

"So what do you think?" Renji asked Toushiro.

"I think… Your plan sucks…" said Toushiro simply.

"What?! No it doesn't!" whined Renji, trying his best to keep his voice down. He turned to Shin. "How about you Shin…?"

Shin hesitated for a moment before answering. "I hate to be honest but I have to agree with Hitsugaya-taichou… The plan is too obvious…" said Shin truthfully.

"….and too complicated…" added Toushiro

"Tch! But Ichigo already agreed with my plan!" said Renji, his voice now with a hint of irritation.

"I think his plan would be really effective…" said Ichigo

"Thank you Ichigo! See?! You think of something then!"

"I don't really know her that well but… I think she's the type of girl who gets jealous easily… and he's probably the same…" said Toushiro

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo and Renji at the same time.

"I think I know where you're getting at…" said Shin as Ishida nodded in agreement.

"Why not make her jealous by hooking him up with someone else? That would make her realize her true feelings for him…" said Toushiro. Ichigo and Renji, who were previously confused, were now enlightened…

"Ehh? But how do we do that?!" asked Renji

"Yeah! How?" said Ichigo. Ishida pushed his glasses back in disbelief… For a shinigami captain, these two were surprisingly slow on the uptake.

"Why am I friends with these idiots?" said Toushiro as he told Shin. Shin kept himself from laughing. "We find a girl who'd pretend to be his girlfriend!"

"Ohh…. Hey that could work too!" said Ichigo.

"Yeah that's even better than my plan let's go with that!" said a now excited Renji

"…and it's simpler than yours too…" added Ishida, but was once again ignored.

"So who do we hook him up with?" asked Ichigo…

"I don't know! I thought of the plan, you think of the girl!" said Toushiro

"Hmmm…" the boys kept quiet… Renji looked around the room. The girls were busying themselves in the kitchen, except for one. Kurosaki Karin was animatedly chatting with Kosuke and they were laughing their heads off.

"What about Ichigo's sister? She seems to get along well with him…" said Renji as he pointed to Karin and Kosuke.

"What?! I don't want my sister involved in this!" complained Ichigo.

"But don't you want Kosuke to be happy?!" said Renji

"I do but... She's only 15!"

"She's old enough Ichigo!"

"Fine but... She won't do it unless you offer something in return..." said Ichigo

"Ok then… We should ask her… Shin, Ishida, go over there and drag Kosuke away for a while." Said Renji. Ishida glared at him as Shin nodded and made his way towards Kosuke. Ishida sighed and followed behind him.

"Shimada fuku-taichou, I word if you please…" said Shin.

"Sure! But Shin-kun call me Kosuke okay?" said the childish 12th division vice-captain as he stood up and followed the two outside the house. The instant they left the house, Ichigo grabbed Karin by her arm.

"Oww! Ichi-nii! What the heck?"

"Karin, we want you to do something…" said Ichigo as he led her towards the corner where Renji and Toushiro stood.

"Do we really have to talk here in the corner in hushed voices? We look like a bunch of stupid idiots!" protested Toushiro, but it was his turn to be ignored.

"What?" she asked. Toushiro grunted in annoyance for being ignored.

"We want you to pretend to be Kosuke's girlfriend…" said Renji

"What's in it for me?" asked Karin.

"Well… err… Toushiro will do whatever you want!" said Ichigo quickly. Boy, he was proud of himself for coming up with something that fast!

"Yeah he will! Like a slave or something! So will you do it?" asked Renji

"Hey wait just a sec! Why am I…!"

" I guess it's okay…" she said. Toushiro's eyes widened.

"But!!!"

"It's decided then! Operation 'KoSoi' is now in action!" said Renji

"Stop calling it 'KoSoi!'!"

Next chapter: More of Ichigo and Renji's stupidities… Maybe…!

a/n: Three words… I'm deeply sorry!

Don't want to make promises about the next update… since I don't know how long it's going to take… please bear with me!


	8. Chapter 8: Realize

**Chapter 8: Realize**

**a/n: sorry it took soooo long! anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"So uhmm… Why did you agree to do this, Karin-chan?" asked Kosuke

"Hmm… I don't know myself… I just felt like doing it…" answered the raven-haired Kurosaki truthfully. It was summer vacation and aside from soccer practice, she doesn't have anything better to do. Plus, with a shinigami captain as a slave, things were bound to get crazy, and that's exactly what she wanted to happen. They were currently at the park, sitting in one of the benches. The first phase of the 'plan' was to start here. Ichigo, Renji, Shin and a very unwilling Toushiro were hiding somewhere around the area.

"To tell you the truth… I don't want to do something like this… I want to win Soi Fon back on my own… But seeing as they're all excited to help me out I guess I have no other choice but to go along with their 'plan'. Hehe…" said Kosuke as he used air quotes to emphasize the word 'plan'

"Ichi-nii and the others, I can tell they really care about your happiness. You have to give it your best! Me too I guess…" said Karin as Kosuke gave her a small smile. Out from a nearby bush came Renji, panting to catch his breath.

"Th…ey…'re here!" he mumbled as he quickly went to hide in the bushes once more.

"Excuse me, Karin-chan." Apologized Kosuke as he wrapped his arm around Karin's shoulder and she moved closer to him.

"I still don't like my sister doing something like this…" mumbled Ichigo from the bushes as Renji held up a finger to his mouth to silence him. Ichigo just shrugged as they continued to watch the scene before them. A couple of meters away from Karin and Kosuke, were Ayame, Rukia, and Soi Fon and the three were heading towards their direction.

"Oh if it isn't Kosuke!" cheerily greeted Rukia as she dragged the two girls with her towards him.

"Oh hi! What are you girls doing here?" asked Kosuke as he tightened his grip on Karin's shoulder.

"We went out shopping… Karin-chan! Kosuke treating you okay?" asked Rukia in her goody-goody voice (which sounded obviously fake by the way).

"Oh err.. Y-yeah!" stammered Karin, seeing the look of disbelief in Soi Fon's face she added; "He's been really REALLY nice to me! I'm glad he asked me out!" Karin said in her trying hard soft girly voice as he hugged Kosuke. Soi Fon's eyebrow twitched.

"Does Ichigo-san know about you two?" asked Ayame

"Uh-huh! Ichi-nii has been very supportive of our relationship. In fact, he's been talking about how nice it would be if Kosuke and I end up married! He always wanted a brother !" said Karin. As Kosuke giggled nervously. Toushiro couldn't help but smirk. Karin was unexpectedly a good and convincing actress. Ichigo's mouth hung wide open; he never knew his sister could be so 'girly' sounding.

"That's great then! Well don't let us intrude on your time together. We shall be going then! Farewell!" waved Rukia as she dashed out of the park. Ayame and Soi Fon followed shortly after her.

"What's up with Rukia using deep words?" whispered Renji

"That girl's crazy." Said Ichigo. As Ayame, Rukia and Soi Fon were walking, Soi Fon suddenly stopped and turned to Ayame.

"Since… When did they start dating?" she asked.

"Erhm… Yesterday at the party…" said Ayame

"Oh… I see…" Soi Fon turned away from Ayame as she continued walking once again. When Ayame caught up with her, she spoke to her again.

"Ayame… About not telling you about Kosuke and me breaking up… I'm really sorry…" she whispered as she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh… Don't worry about it Soi Fon-san! I completely understand. You must've found it difficult to confide in me since I'm also a friend of Kosuke's…"

"I'm glad you understand…" said Soi Fon. Rukia, who was in front of the two slowed her pace and was now at level with them.

"Soi Fon-san, can I ask something personal?" asked Rukia straight forwardly.

"Go ahead."

"Do you still love Kosuke?" Ayame nudged Rukia but the latter ignored it.

"I don't have time for relationships and things like that, my work is more important to me. I just couldn't say no to Ukitake sou-taichou since he insisted on giving me this vacation." Said Soi Fon in her usual monotone voice as she turned away from Rukia and continued walking.

"We already know how much you value your job as a captain, but still, you didn't answer my question, Are you still in love with him?" Rukia asked again, her voice firmer this time. After a couple of seconds of silence, Soi Fon spoke;

"I…" Rukia's cellphone started ringing like mad, Ayame's and Soi Fon's began ringing as well, which could only mean one thing, a hollow.

* * *

"The first phase of the 'plan' has now concluded! What is your opinion member number one?" asked Renji as he called for the second 'KoSoi' committee meeting. He was the chairman of the 'KoSoi' plan committee, while Rukia was the assistant chairman. Ichigo, much to his annoyance, was named member number 1, Ayame, member number two, Shin was number three, and Toushiro, was member number four. The committee (except for Ayame and Rukia) together with Kosuke and Karin were still at the park, looking like a bunch of idiots sitting in the clean grass and huddling.

"I still don't like my sister doing this! And why am I member number one? I should be the leader!" complained Ichigo

"Yeah, yeah. How about you member number three?" asked Renji

"I think Soi Fon-taichou looked really pissed." Said Shin

"Uh-huh, she sure did… and you, number four?"

"Are we seriously doing this?!" growled Toushiro.

"Well this was your idea after all. I'm surprised you hadn't stepped in as the leader." Said Karin

"Hey!" whined Renji.

"I wouldn't dare take something as exciting as this away from Renji." Said Toushiro, sarcasm was evident in his tone.

"Well anyway, I think the first phase was a huge success. Well done everyone! Karin, Kosuke, make sure you act all lovey-dovey whenever you're together okay?" said Renji

"Sure…" answered Karin. Kosuke had been quiet all this time, he was staring blankly into space.

"Err… Kosuke?"

"Huh? Oh uh Yes! Hehe…" Kosuke giggled nervously and instantly became quiet once more. Of course they all noticed this, but they chose to ignore it since they knew that he was still hurting.

"So now that's concluded, Let's go have fun! Ichigo! You said you'd take me to the 'art aide'." Said Renji.

"It's the 'arcade' you dolt! And yeah I guess I could take you there. Hey Shin! You coming?" asked Ichigo

"Sure Ichigo-san."

"What about you Karin?" Ichigo asked his sister.

"I dunno… maybe walk around town with my new slave?" said Karin as she grinned mischievously at Toushiro

"I never said I'd be your slave!"

"Later, Ichi-nii!" Karin waved goodbye to her brother as she forcefully dragged Toushiro with her.

"Let's get going then…" said Ichigo

"But what about Aya-chan and Rukia? Should we just leave them with Soi Fon?" asked Renji

"I think… they should stay with her, she tries to hide it but it's obvious that Soi Fon-taichou was hurt earlier." Said Shin. Ichigo and Renji stared curiously at Shin.

"W-what?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You don't seem like the type to bother about what a person feels Shin… but you're unbelievably sensitive when it comes to stuff like that…" said Ichigo as Renji nodded in agreement.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah… I think you should…"

* * *

"Listen, I have no idea what the hell you were thinking when you agreed to do this but let me make myself clear. I am NOT your slave!" exclaimed the very exasperated 10th division captain as he crossed his arms and sat himself on the pavement.

"I knew you'd say that… But I think I should be entitled to a couple of favors from you. Don't you think so?" said the raven-haired Kurosaki twin

"Tch… Fine. What do you want?" asked Toushiro

"Well…You could help me out with our upcoming game against the orcs?"

"Orcs?" inquired Toushiro

"Oh that's what we call the kids who live in the next block. They're our sworn enemies! Remember those kids we played soccer against three years ago?" said Karin. She was referring to the time she first met Toushiro

"Vaguely…." Answered Toushiro. He wondered why he agreed to play with her team back then. Was it because she was really pushy? Or maybe it was because, deep down, inside him, he's actually a really nice guy? Toushiro shrugged the thought away as he listened to Karin as she spoke once again.

"I won't let you say no. I want you to play for my team, Toushiro." Said Karin with a serious look on her face. Toushiro was caught of guard by her very direct and straight to the point request, no, it was more like a command.

"…Do I have any other choice? Fine. I'll play for your stupid team. When's the game anyway?"

"A week from now. We'll start practice tomorrow. Oh but Toushiro…"

"It's Hitsu… Never mind. What is it?" he asked

"How long will you be staying here?" Karin asked. Toushiro blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"I don't know. The commander wasn't very specific about my assignment. I guess Soul Society will just inform me when to go back." Said Toushiro

"Oh… Then it's a deal okay? You'll have to play for my team until your stay in Karakura expires!" said Karin in a very excited tone as she smiled and turned away from him and continued walking. Toushiro shrugged to himself as he followed behind the still smiling Karin. Truthfully, this change of atmosphere felt really welcoming to him. He's been working really REALLY hard this past couple of weeks, what with Soul Society still in its rebuilding process, and the sudden change of scenery really helps calm his nerves. Sure, he was still in his usual pissed-off mode but at least he was able to forget about his busy schedule in Soul Society. Toushiro didn't want to admit it but he's actually thankful to Ukitake for giving him a mission like this. This mission definitely took his mind off certain things, especially the part where he was cheated on. Toushiro sighed.

"Toushiro? What's wrong?" asked Karin, who noticed Toushiro sighing.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"Of course you'd say that. Hey, I know you barely know me and all but If you need someone to talk to, I guess I can spare some time." Said Karin. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" he asked. He didn't see Karin as the "listening" type of person since she's such a headstrong girl.

"Yeah… So what's up?" she asked as she sat on a nearby bench along the shopping district. Toushiro sat next to her.

"I don't really feel like talking." He answered truthfully.

"Oh come on! I'm extending my ears to you and you won't take it? I don't usually do things like this you know." Said Karin. Aha! So he was right about Karin not being a 'listener'.

"…I…well…I've just been betrayed… But I don't know if I could call it that…" said Toushiro.

"Betrayed as in… you're girlfriend cheated on you?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Said Toushiro. Should he really be talking about this to a girl he barely knows?

"So why do you think she did it, huh?" she asked.

"What? How the hell should I know that?!" asked Toushiro, who was starting to feel irritated.

"There are two reasons why girls cheat on guys. It's either they're in love with someone else, or they've grown tired of their current partner. So in your case, which is it?"

"I don't know…Both?"

"Well you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think….W—w-what?" Karin suddenly wore a scared expression on her face as she hugged herself, as if she was freezing.

"Oi what's wrong with you?" asked Toushiro. But his question was answered when he felt a strong surge of reiatsu.

"There's something there!" exclaimed Karin as she pointed behind him. Toushiro turned to look as his cellphone started ringing.

"It's a hollow. Wait here." Toushiro stood up and took out a soul candy from his pocket and his gigai was soon separated from his body. Karin blinked a few times. It was the first time she saw a shinigami leaving his gigai. "Take her back home." He said to his gigai. The soul pill inside his body nodded as it grabbed Karin by the arm and dashed off.

"Oi wait!" called Karin but Toushiro shunpoed the instant his gigai grabbed her.

"Miss I have to take you home. My master's orders." Said Toushiro's soul pill.

"But I just can't sit around back home. I have to help him!" Karin wriggled out of his arms and kicked Toushiro's body really hard on the...errr... groin. The soul candy knelt down in pain as he let go of her and Karin ran towards Toushiro. When she got to the street where she sensed the hollow, Karin felt chills ran down her spine. But it wasn't the sort of chill you'd be afraid of. It was cool and refreshing. She saw the hollow and it was frozen and Toushiro was floating in the sky, holding his zanpakutou. He unreleased Hyourinmaru and sheathed it as he slowly started landing on the ground and he was wearing a sort of serene expression on his face. The way he was falling from the sky was just too graceful in Karin's opinion, what with snow-like flakes dancing around him. She couldn't stop looking at him. It was like a scene from a movie she recently saw; he looked like… an angel dropping from the sky. Karin snapped out of her thoughts as Toushiro landed on the ground and turned to face her.

"Why are you here?!" Toushiro demanded.

"I…err… Thought you might need some help.. Ehehe…" Karin laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Where's my body by the way?" he asked.

"Back there… Listen, I have to go! See yah!" Karin waved at Toushiro and ran like mad away from him. Toushiro was surprised by her action.

"What was that all about? Oi why are you on the ground?!" Toushiro asked his soul pill but before he could let it answer, he returned to his gigai and his eyes widened.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!"

* * *

"Aww… and I thought this was supposed to be a vacation!"

"Ayame! You have to help me out! Well, sure I can handle all of these hollows but if the three of us work together then the sooner we can get rid of these guys!" said Rukia.

"Yeah I guess… Hey where's Soi Fon?" asked Ayame. She turned to look for her and they both saw Soi Fon, fighting with a hollow and her zanpakutou already released.

"Soi Fon! Save some for us!" shouted Rukia, but with all the hollows around, Soi Fon was not able to hear her. "Ayame, we should go too."

"Hai! Flow, Mizumiko!" Ayame's zanpakutou turned into a clear water sword as she flash stepped behind a hollow and slashed.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia's pure white ice sword illuminated as she too flash stepped closer to an unsuspecting hollow as she slashed it into pieces.

"Only two more left! Ayame you take that one and I'll take the other one!" called Rukia as Ayame nodded in agreement. Rukia gripped her zanpakutou harder as she dashed towards the huge hollow and launched a slashing attack. To her surprise, the hollow evaded her attack.

"What the…?!" The hollow's tail smashed onto Rukia's back as she dropped her zanpakutou and was thrown a couple of meters away. "Ughh…" The hollow was nearing her, Rukia stood up and tried to defend herself but she just realized that her zanpakutou was laying a couple of meters away from her. The hollow was now only a few steps from her and it raised it's spikey tail to attack Rukia once again. Rukia managed to duck out of harm's, but she was not able to see a second attack from the tail.

"Rukia-chan!" shouted Ayame as the Hollow's tail was about to hit Rukia. Ayame saw a figure from the corner of her eye as the hollow's tail was suddenly slashed into a couple of pieces and they landed on the ground with a thud and dust covered the area.

"Kuchiki-taichou, are you alright?" asked a voice Rukia couldn't quite recognize. The person who owned the voice grabbed her arm softly and helped her stand up. Rukia met with the person's blood red eyes and she saw a few strands of long black hair covering the person's face. She then realized who this person was.

"S-shin? Where did you come from?" asked a still fazed Rukia as Shin gave her a small smile.

"Rukia!!!" called another voice as an orange-haired figure approached her and immediately hugged her as Shin let go.

"Ichigo! You're here too?"

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" asked Ichigo as he wore a worried look on his face.

"I have a few bruises here and there but other than that, I'm fine. You didn't answer my question! What are you guys doing here?"

"Shin said he sensed a strong hollow in this direction and I followed him. We were with Kosuke and Renji but they also sensed a hollow in the direction of Urahara-san's shop and they took care of it." Explained Ichigo.

"Ohh…" Rukia dusted herself off as Ayame and Soi Fon came towards them.

"Rukia-chan we should take care of your wounds!" said Ayame as she examined Rukia's injuries.

"Yeah I guess. Luckily the house is only a few blocks away." Said Rukia.

"Ayame, can you take care of Rukia for me? I have to go speak to Urahara-san…" said Ichigo as he gently shoved Rukia into Ayame.

"Why do you need to speak to him?" asked Rukia

"I'll see you later, Rukia." Ichigo hurriedly kissed Rukia on the forehead as he turned and left.

"Oi!" she called, but Ichigo didn't turn to look back. Rukia tapped Shin on the shoulder as he turned to face her.

"Shin, can you go with Ichigo and make sure he's alright? Hollows might go after him and his reiatsu isn't completely back yet." Said Rukia.

"Of course." Shin answered.

"Oh and Shin… Thank you…" said Rukia. Shin nodded to his captain as he followed Ichigo.

* * *

a/n: had to cut it here, sorry. I won't tell you my excuses for taking so long in updating since it's the usual. School and stuff. Well anyway, I hope you guys haven't lost interest! Tell me what you think by reviewing! The next chapter will probably take 2-3 weeks…Sorry! 


	9. Chapter 9: Worries

**Chapter 9: Worries...**

* * *

He woke up sweating and panting… that dream again… He lightly slapped himself awake and glanced at his bedside table. His alarm clock read 5:00 a.m. It was about time he got a move on; he didn't want his sisters to see him leave. He slowly and silently slid out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping figure beside him. He opened his closet and changed clothes quickly. His packed bag lay on the floor next to the bed, he slouched down to grab his bag and he saw the sleeping figure was now awake, staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"You're going now?" she asked, scratching her eyes awake.

"Yeah…" he said as he dropped his bag to the floor again and sat beside her.

"You don't have to go this early…" she said.

"I don't want the girls to see me leave…" he replied as he brushed a couple of strands of her hair away from her eyes.

"Do you really…have to go?"

"Rukia… we've talked about this…"

"I know but, you don't have to…" she began to say but was cut-off as Ichigo held a finger up to silence her.

"Enough… I don't want to argue about this with you again. I'm going and that's final. You could be supportive at least." Said Ichigo.

"Okay then… Can I visit sometime?" asked Rukia. Ichigo nodded.

"As long as you don't try and pick a fight with me, then you can drop by as much as you want." He said.

"I'll miss your fuzzy orange head…" she said as she playfully messed with Ichigo's hair.

"I'll miss your tiny midget hands…" said Ichigo as he grabbed her hands away from his hair.

"I'll miss your witty remarks and comebacks…"

"And I'll miss your constant nagging…"

"I nag because I care…"

"I allow you to nag at me because I care too…" said Ichigo. Rukia smiled at him as she lunged forward and gave him a tight hug.

"You better come out of this in one piece, strawberry!"

"Of course I will, midget." Ichigo broke away from Rukia's hug as he lightly kissed her on the lips. "Later…" he said as stood up, grabbed his bag and left his room.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong!"

"I can't be wrong! I'm damn sure that's how it goes!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because! I just read the manual a couple of minutes ago and I'm pretty sure that's what it says!" shouted an infuriated Hitsugaya Toushiro as he dug out a small book from his pocket and shoved it to the girl in front of him. Karin grunted and opened the manual.

"I told you so…" said Toushiro

"This is a manual for the pro league! The rules for non-pro leagues are different!" said Karin as she handed the manual quite roughly back to him.

"Yeah but it would be pretty logical to use the rules in this one, don't you think?! And it's not like we're playing in a national tournament!" Argued Toushiro. Karin glared at him. Why was he always right?

"Tch…Fine. I give up." Karin crossed her arms and turned away from him as she tore across the field, back to her soccer team. Toushiro trailing along behind her.

"Karin-chan, what was that all about? And who is that guy?" asked one of the boys

"That royal airhead will be playing with us in our game next week." Said Karin. The members all gave her surprised looks.

"What? Why??"

"Because! By the rate you guys are going, we'll never be able to beat them!" exclaimed the raven-haired Kurosaki

"That's true…"

"Then, that must mean this guy's pretty good then?"

"Well, he's still inferior to my skill level, but he's good enough…" said Karin

"Oi!" protested Toushiro

"Shall we start practicing then?" said Karin, completely ignoring the white-haired boy behind her.

"Karin-chan, Takuya-kun isn't here yet…"

"He isn't here yet…? Speak of the devil…" They heard a distant car horn sound and they all turned to face the street adjacent to the field; a black, expensive looking car was pulling up. A rather tall and good looking boy, with short black hair and glasses came out from the car; he waved to his driver to get going as he began to walk towards the team. He was wearing the same uniform as them.

"Sorry for being late, Karin…" said the boy as he smiled at her.

"Aren't you always late Taku? Overslept again?" asked Karin as her face softened. Toushiro noticed her sudden change of expression. Who was this guy?

"Gomen! You know that I find it awfully hard to wake up this early. At least I made it here. I did the best that I could you know!" said Takuya.

"Yeah I guess you deserve some sort of praise… Haha…" Karin and the boy called Takuya laughed heartily. He didn't know why but for some reason, there was something with this guy that was bothering the 10th squad captain.

"Oh, a new member?" he asked as he stared curiously at Toushiro.

"Since we're one member short, I asked this guy if he could play with us." Explained Karin

"Asked me? You forced me!" complained Toushiro

"This is Hitsugaya Toushiro…" said Karin, as she finally introduced him to the team. The members of the team all nodded at him. Takuya walked towards him and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hoshino Takuya.." he said. Toushiro was hesitant at first but he shook his hand anyway, as they shook hands, both of them tightened their grip and stared at each other.

"Now that introductions have been made, I think it's about time we start practicing!" said Karin excitedly, who didn't even notice.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Aww… I miss him already!"

"Oh quit it… He's only been gone for a couple of hours!"

"But still! I want to see him!"

"You're acting like fool you know…"

"I'm a fool who's deeply in love!"

"Ayame, what has Renji done to you? You're acting like a lovesick puppy!" said Rukia annoyingly to the blue haired woman beside her. Their other companion, a young woman with short black hair simply watched the two in amusement. They were walking along the commercial district of Karakura Town, browsing through every shop they pass by.

"We're supposed to be in vacation! But now he's off with your boyfriend to train instead!" whined Ayame

"But Renji volunteered himself anyway…" said Rukia

"Kosuke-kun was the one who really volunteered at first though…" added Ayame

" Err… Yeah… I guess it's really Ichigo's fault, so in behalf of that idiot of mine, I apologize… But please pull yourself together Aya!"

"Demo… I really miss my Ren-chan…" said Ayame as she pouted at Rukia.

"R-ren-chan?! He doesn't mind being called by that?!" asked Rukia in a very surprised tone. The Renji she knew and grew up with would instantly beat the person who called him that way to a bloody pulp. Her childhood friend must be really, REALLY in love with Ayame. Rukia found the change in Renji, a bit weird, but in a positive way.

"Hey, aren't we going to eat yet? I'm starving already…" complained Soi Fon

"Yeah I guess we should grab something to eat… But uhmm…" Rukia started cupping her pockets, and she dove her hand into her purse.

"What's wrong, Rukia-chan?" asked Ayame

"Err… I don't have anymore money left… Ehehe…" laughed Rukia nervously as she opened her purse and tugged at it, a couple of coins fell out from her purse. She only had a hundred yen left.

"It will be my treat then! Oh! I don't have any money either! I forgot that I bought this blouse!" said Ayame as she lifted the paper bag she was carrying. Rukia turned to face Soi Fon

"Do I look like I have a lot of cash with me?" said Soi Fon. She really wasn't carrying anything.

"You think we can score a free lunch from Urahara-san?" Ayame asked Rukia

"Yeah… But I don't wanna be called a 'freeloader' by those kids… Oh hey! Wasn't there a couple of vegetables and meat back at the shinigami house?"

"Oh yeah! They were leftovers from Orihime-chan's party! We could eat those! I don't know how to cook though…" said Ayame

"Me too…" added Soi Fon quickly.

"We'll… figure something out…" said Rukia. The three made their way back to the shinigami house. When they got inside, it was awfully quiet, and seemingly empty.

"No one's home?"

"Looks like it… wait I smell something!" said Rukia as she sniffed around.

"I smell it too!" said Ayame

"It's coming from the kitchen." Said Soi Fon as the three of them hurriedly dashed towards the kitchen. What they saw was very surprising and unexpected. A tall young man, with his long black hair in a ponytail was cooking, with apron and all.

"Shin-kun…?!" called Rukia

"Oh you're back Taichou…" replied Shin as he turned away from the stove to greet them.

"You cooked?" asked Ayame. Shin nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, Ayame-san. Hitsugaya-taichou left a few hours ago and I didn't have anything better to do so… and it's lunch time you see…" he said, slightly looking embarrassed.

"It smells good." Said Soi Fon as she pulled at the kitchen drawers and took out a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. She seated herself in the dining table and began eating…err… devouring her food. Soi Fon, although she doesn't look like it, is actually a big eater, much like her former superior.

"Dig in then…" said Shin, as he handed out bowls and chopsticks to Ayame and Rukia too.

"Shin-kun this is…!"

"Does it taste bad Taichou?" he asked, with a worried look on his face.

"No! This is delicious!" exclaimed Rukia as she happily consumed her food. Ayame doing the same.

"Thank you…" he said

"Shin-kun! When did you learn how to cook like this?" asked Ayame

"Nemu taught me how to cook, back when we were kids." He answered.

"Nemu-chan knows how to cook too?! Wow! And here I thought 12th squad members were only concerned with science stuff!" said Ayame, as she took more mouthfuls of rice.

"Cooking has sort of… become a past time of mine…" said Shin

"Really? This is really good Shin-kun! If the guys were here, I'm sure they'd say the same!" said Rukia. She suddenly stopped eating and had a sad look on her face.

"Rukia! Don't worry about Ichigo-san… I'm sure he's just fine. He's with my Ren-chan after all!"

"O-of course he's fine! I don't need to worry right? Let's eat up! Shin-kun why don't you join us!" said Rukia in a happier tone, she didn't want to show it but she was in truth, terribly worried about him. Ichigo had only been gone for a couple of hours but she was surely missing him.

* * *

"Oi!"

" 'Oi' what? I happen to have a name Toushiro!" spat Karin. It was after soccer practice and she was on her way home.

"Yeah whatever. Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Who? Takuya?"

"Uh-huh."

"He's a childhood friend of mine. We've been classmates since elementary school. But it was only last year that he started playing soccer. He's good right?" Karin said as she continued walking. Toushiro following behind her.

"He's good enough." Toushiro and Takuya had a little one on one earlier, and Takuya was able to steal the ball from him. It made him quite angry and he ended up fouling the guy.

"That soccer field we played in… That belongs to Taku's family." Said Karin

"Hm… So he's an 'obocchan' huh?"

"Yeah… But you know, he's really down to earth and that's what I like about him…"

"Y-you like him?" asked Toushiro, sounding surprised as he stopped on his tracks.

"Of course I do! I've known him for so long… it's hard not to like him…" she answered as she turned to face him.

"I-I see…" He didn't know why but he was quite taken aback by her answer.

"Ne Toushiro…" she called. She was now walking beside Toushiro.

"What?"

"Earlier at practice… you seem like you've forgotten you're problems huh?" she suddenly asked.

"I guess..." He simply answered.

" So… what was she like?" asked Karin

"Ehh?"

" Your girlfriend? Or should I say ex?"

"She… was my childhood friend…" he said. Not wanting to expound more on the matter.

"Oh… So it must have been really hard on you then…" she said

"Yeah… errr can we not talk about it?"

"Sorry… It's just that…" she began to say

"That?" he inquired

"Well I think you'd be able to feel more at ease… If you had someone to share your problems with… That's just what I think anyway. I might be wrong though since I really don't know you that well…" said Karin, as she looked away.

"Hmm…" was she perhaps right? This particular matter had been eating him inside… He knew deep down that he needed to unload this… He may be a captain but he still had feelings after all.

"Forget what I said! Hehe… Oh hey! Isn't that Kosuke-san?" she said. Pointing at a slumped figure on the park's bench. Toushiro and Karin both walked towards him.

"Oi…"

"Huh…?" he looked up. "Oh. Toushiro, Karin-chan hello…" said Kosuke. His voice barely inaudible. His usual cheery mode was not present.

"What are you doing here?" asked Toushiro. "I thought that there wasn't any 'plan' today?" he added, referring to the Karin/Kosuke act to get Soi Fon jealous.

"Yeah… Well… Otou-san kicked me out of the shop saying I should go get some fresh air…"

"Of course he'd say that… Look at you. You look like someone just died!" said Karin

"I…don't know what to do anymore…" said Kosuke… Looking down on the ground again.

"Why?" asked Karin, as she seated next to him. Toushiro seated himself on Kosuke's other side.

"Well… We've been dating and stuff non-stop and Soi Fon had seen us for sure but… it's like she doesn't care anymore… and I was thinking…maybe things are better this way…"

"Hey! Don't be like that! If you're always half-assed in doing things then of course nothing's going to happen! You should put more effort into it!" exclaimed Karin. Surprising Toushiro a bit.

"But… what if… she really didn't love me? And that she only saw me as a younger brother? What if she was just forced to go out with me since I was too pushy?" he asked. "Ow!" Karin had smacked him on the head.

"Quit it! Stop thinking of 'what ifs' and get a move on. You should think of what's really important! You love her, don't you? Then you should keep chasing after her no matter what! If she turns you down again then just keep on trying! I'm sure eventually she'll realize just how important you are to her… Nothing will happen if you just sulk around like this!" said Karin. Toushiro blinked a couple of times. Was this girl really only 14 years old? She seemed to be more mature than her age.

"Karin-chan! You might be right…! I shouldn't be all depressed like this! If oka-san saw me like this I'm sure she'd beat me senseless for looking so pathetic!" said Kosuke, returning to his usual energetic self.

"I don't think Yorouichi would beat you though…" said Toushiro

"That's the spirit Kosuke-san! You should fight for love!" exclaimed Karin

"Yeah! Fight-O!" Kosuke and Karin were now prancing around the park happily like little children. Scratch that bit where he said she was mature. Toushiro couldn't help but smile at the two. He suddenly had the sudden urge to join them, but of course he wouldn't be caught dead doing something like that. He was still Hitsugaya Toushiro! The last time he checked…

* * *

Rukia sighed. For the tenth time today as she sat herself on the front door steps of the shinigami's house. She had been keeping herself really busy today, like hanging out with the girls just so she could stop thinking of Ichigo. The look of determination on Ichigo's face got her really worried. It was the same face he had when he had decided to rescue Inoue from Hueco Mundo. She feared that he would come back to him in the same way before. Battered and Bruised. Ichigo was really determined to reacquire his previous reiatsu so she shouldn't stop him from doing so right? It was what he wanted. Ichigo had been very supportive when she had decided to accept the vice-captain position before; he even went with her to Soul Society. She should be supportive of him as well. But still, she couldn't help but think of all the dangers of training that Ichigo may have to go through. Rukia, who was deep in thought didn't even notice Shin descending the steps.

"Oh… Kuchiki-taichou… You're still here…" he said

"Shin-kun… I told you to call me Rukia! I'm not officially you're captain yet… and you're not on a mission…" said Rukia. Motioning to Shin to sit beside her.

"Hai… Gomen. Is something wrong, Ku-err.. Rukia-san?" asked Shin.

"I was just thinking about Ichigo… I'm worried he'll be hurt or something…"

"Ichigo-san will just be fine I'm sure. I don't know him that well but he's the type who never gives up…" he assured her.

"I know but… That guy's a bit stupid… I'm sure he's going to get hurt…"

"You should be strong Rukia-san. Ichigo-san must be thinking of you too. You shouldn't be too worried." Said Shin

"Hmm… You know, I was wrong about you Shin…" she said, smiling at him.

"Huh?"

"Well at first I thought you were really stoic and anti-social, like you never gave a damn about anything. But you're actually a really easy-going and overall nice guy. And you're really good-looking too!" added Rukia.

"I get that a lot, Rukia-san… Then I'll just take that as a compliment." Said Shin as he in turn, returned a smile.

"and you're really easy to talk to… I wish Ichigo was a bit like you…" said Rukia

"Ichigo-san is great in his own ways."

"True… Hmm… I really love the evening sky here in Karakura, it's always full of stars…" she said as she looked, enjoying the view. Shin doing the same.

"Yeah it sure is…."

"You know, Ichigo's room has a really nice view. You could see the park, the shopping district and the School. It's really amazing…" said Rukia

"This house has a pretty good view too. Hitsugaya-taichou was saying that Ukitake sou-taichou really outdid himself in picking this house…" said Shin

"He's really like that, Ukitake sou-taichou. I haven't been reporting to him lately. I hope he isn't mad…"

"I'm sure he's not. You're one of the sou-taichou's favorites after all…"

"Me? His favorite?" asked Rukia sounding excited.

"Yeah. He had been teaching at the academy before and I was one of his students. He often mentioned you in his classes…"

"Really?! What has he been saying about me?"

"That you were really good in kidou, you were fun to hang-out with and that you were like a cute little sister to him…" said Shin

"Wow… Hehe… I feel honored! To think he would say such things about me like that…"

"You should feel honored Rukia-san. I thought you were pretty amazing too, just by hearing stories of you from the sou-taichou… and now that we've met, I can really say that he was right…" Rukia lightly blushed at Shin's compliment.

"T-thanks… Heehee…Uhmm… Shin?"

"Yes?"

"I look forward to working with you as your Captain…" said Rukia as she extended her hand to Shin.

"Same here…" replied Shin as he took Rukia's hand and shook it gently.

a/n: Omg… I'm really really sorry… had a minor writer's block! I needed inspiration so I read a lot of bleach fics, and re-watched the Soul Society arc… and alas after a few weeks, my train of thought came back! I can't promise that I'll update soon, my summer classes are about to start you see… But I will do my best!

P.S Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope I haven't disappointed you in my late updates….


	10. Chapter 10:Boredom

**Chapter 10: Boredom**

The word boredom didn't appeal much to Kosuke… after all, it was very rare for him to feel that way, so to prevent himself from feeling that numbing sensation, he decided to help out with cleaning the shop this morning, together with Ururu and Jinta. His father locked himself in the basement, probably coming up with a new invention, and his mother was not yet back from Soul Society. She was a Taichou after all. The two brats were inside the shop, arguing since Kosuke could hear screams and such. He was presently sweeping the grounds at the entrance, making sure no fallen leaf or trash could be seen around the area. He was whistling a rather happy tune, given that he was still pretty much heart broken. He couldn't keep beating himself up, he had to be strong! He promised Karin that he would give it his best and that's exactly what he's going to do. He won't give up on her!

True, she had been insensitive, Soi Fon had not been caring at all through the course of their relationship, which lasted only for six weeks, but Kosuke would never blame her for hurting him, she was the first woman he loved and even if he wanted to hate her, he just couldn't bring himself to. Kosuke figured she was probably too timid and shy, and she really had no idea on how man/woman relationships should go. Soi Fon never really had close girlfriends before, probably the reason why she was so inexperienced. But hopefully, with Rukia and Ayame as her friends, Soi Fon would come around, soon he hoped.

"Hello?" someone had opened the gates to the shop and peeked in. Kosuke turned to see who it was and saw a pair of light brown eyes staring at him. Kosuke held his breath in surprise, it was the love of his life. Which was really ironic since he had just been thinking about her.

"S-Soi Fon-san, hello…" He shyly greeted. It was a first for him because he was never this shy!

"Oh… Kosuke.." she looked away from him and spoke once again; "I was wondering if Yorouichi-sama was already here…"

"Okaa-san should be back anytime soon, at least that's what Otou-san told me." Said Kosuke

"I see…" she said. Kosuke noticed that she was really feeling awkward talking to him. He figured that it was normal since the last time that they had spoken to one another, it turned into a very nasty argument.

"You could wait for her inside if you want…" said Kosuke as he motioned for her to enter the house/shop.

"Really? Then I will… Excuse me for intruding!" she said as she took of her sandals and entered. Kosuke lead her to the living room as she sat on the tatami mats.

"Would you like some tea?" he offered.

"No thank you…"

"Ok. I'll return to sweeping the grounds then, excuse me."

"K-kosuke! Wait!" she called. Kosuke turned to face her in surprise.

"H-hai?"

"Well… Could you stay here and wait with me, if that's okay with you?" Soi Fon never really had problems staying on her own, but somehow, even though they've broken up, she found Kosuke's presence soothing.

"S-sure!" he replied as he shakily sat in front of her. This was a big chance for him! But he was feeling awfully nervous. He didn't know what to do.

"Where's Urahara?" she asked, trying to make a conversation with him.

"He's in the basement working on something…" he answered. Kosuke was trying his best to prevent himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless, he had missed her so much!

"Ah… and the kids? And Tessai?"

"The kids are upstairs cleaning, and Tessai-san went out to buy groceries…"

"I see." She said. The atmosphere in the living room felt really awkward. Both were silent. After a few minutes of awkward silence…

"Soi Fon-san!"

"Kosuke!" they called each other at the same time. Both blushed crimson in embarrassment.

"Y-you go first…" said Kosuke

"No you go first…" she said.

"Go ahead… Ladies first…"

"No you go…"

"You go… I insist…"

"I insist…harder…"

"Well… I…" Kosuke began to say, when he was cut off by Soi Fon.

"Wait! I should go first…" she suddenly said. "I have been thinking and… I think I owe you an apology…"

"Huh?"

"It might be a little late but… I just want you to know that I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you, Kosuke…" she said. The Soi Fon he knew would never apologize so sincerely like that! He guessed that it was probably because of Rukia and Ayame's influence.

"Soi Fon-san… you don't have to apologize. I've already forgiven you." He said with a smile.

"Y-you have?" she asked. She was pretty sure that he was mad at her.

"Uh-huh!"

"Why?"

"Why? Well… I couldn't bring myself to be angry with you, even if I wanted to…" said Kosuke. Soi Fon blushed harder. Why the hell was she blushing?!

"Oh…" was her simple answer.

"So uhmm…"

"Oh sorry. You had something to say?" she asked

"Yes. Well umm… Err…" Kosuke couldn't find the right words.

"Go on…" she urged. Kosuke swallowed hard before continuing.

"I-I just want you to know that m-my feelings for you have not changed and I'm pretty sure that they won't ever change even if I die…" Kosuke said, feeling rather embarrassed with his cheesy lines. But that was his true feelings after all.

"Ohh…uhmm…"

"Y-you don't have to say anything… I just wanted you to know how I really feel. Ehehe… Well I really have to get back to sweeping the grounds, excuse me…" Kosuke stood and turned to leave the room, when Soi Fon suddenly grabbed his arm and stood up as well.

"Kosuke…" she whispered, not letting go of his arm.

"Yes…?" Kosuke walked towards her, and when she made no effort to back away, he continued to move closer.

"I...really…" Soi Fon began to say….They were now only a few inches apart from each other. Kosuke, who couldn't control himself any longer, closed the gap between them as he grabbed Soi Fon's other arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Soi Fon blushed an even deeper shade of red and was too surprised to move.

"Soi Fon…" Kosuke whispered as he pulled away from the hug and reached out to cup her cheeks, when Soi Fon didn't slap his hand away, Kosuke leaned his face closer to hers, feeling her warm breath on his face, made him inch closer to her lips…

"Kosuke! You have got to see this, son! I've really outdone myself this time!" said a rather cheerful Urahara Kisuke, as he slid inside the room. The two instantly broke apart.

"I…have to go!" said Soi Fon, she was suddenly gone from the room, as if she just used shunpo.

"Oh my… Have I interfered with something?" asked Kisuke

"DAD!"

* * *

"Rukia-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Rukia-chan…"

"Nani?"

"Rukia-chan!"

"Geez Ayame what? I know you're bored but that's not a good enough reason to pester me!" said a very exasperated Rukia. Rukia had decided to stay in the shinigami house while Ichigo was away on his training. Staying with the Kurosaki's would just make her miss him more. It was a really uneventful day for them…

"Demo… It's only been a week since we arrived here and I'm already bored! Plus my Ren-chan isn't here too! I wish there was something we could do to kill time…" said Ayame. She was seated on the sofa, next to Rukia, and the t.v was on. On the couch adjacent to them sat Shin, reading a book intently.

"Yeah… and we never get to kill hollows to since Shin here always beats us to it!" said Rukia

"Sorry…" mumbled Shin, not steering his gaze away from the book.

"Sigh… Oh hey, where's Toushiro by the way?"

"Hmm… He was just here eating with lunch with us… He must've left. He always leaves the house this time of the day…" said Ayame

"I wonder where he goes off to?"

"Who knows… Maybe he really likes Karakura, and he's just watching the sceneries or something… But you know, Renji was saying something about Toushiro-kun not being himself, just before we left Soul Society…"

"Really? I wonder what's bothering him…" said Rukia as she pounded on the thought. What could possibly be bothering the young captain? But before Rukia could dive deeper on her thoughts, noise could be heard at the front door. Hearing the sudden noise, the three quickly stood up.

"Who's there?" called Shin, as they heard the door open.

"Yey! We're here! We're here!" screamed a very excited girly voice.

"This house is exquisitely beautiful!"

"Oww! That friggin' door's too low!"

"Damn this house is big! It's fcking clean too!"

"Quit swearing! I don't want my child to hear curses!"

"It's my child too you know?!" the owners of the voices then arrived at the living room. Rukia, Shin, and Ayame's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Oh hi Rukia-chan! It's been awhile!" squealed a pregnant Matsumoto as she enveloped Rukia into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh that's right! I forgot that Rangiku-san and Ikkaku-san are having their vacation here too!" said Ayame

"I see…But… why are these three with you as well?" asked Rukia. She was, of course, referring to the other guests. The fierce 11th squad captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, the hyper vice-captain, Kusajishi Yachiru, and the incredibly vain 5th seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika.

"Ken-chan and I have never been to the human world before! Right, Ken-chan?"

"Uhh. Where's that darn Ichigo?!" demanded Kenpachi

"Training…"

"That's great then, I'll make sure to drop in on this training of his. Haha!" said the blood-thirsty captain

"Uhmmm…"

"Oh that's right! I forgot! Everyone, this is Kaguroi Shin, 13th squad vice-captain!" said Rukia as Shin bowed down.

"Uwah! He's really good-looking!" said Rangiku as she stepped closer towards him and eyed Shin from head to toe. Her eyes turned into hearts as Ikkaku roughly pulled her away.

"He looks weak… is this guy really a vaizard?!" asked Kenpachi

"Yes I am… Zaraki-taichou…" answered Shin

"Then after I beat the crap out of Ichigo, you're my next opponent!" said Kenpachi as he walked in circles around Shin, sniffing him. Shin sweat-dropped.

"N-no! This guy is beautiful! He's beautiful enough to fight evenly with my beauty!" said Yumichika, as he gazed dreamingly at him.

"Hey stop messing with Shin! So! Everyone up for some ice cream?" said Rukia

"Ice-what?" that definitely caught their attention.

* * *

"Okay everyone! That's it for today, good job! See ya guys tomorrow!" said Karin. The members of her soccer team then waved goodbye to her and ran off the field. Two members were still on the bench, panting for air.

"You're pretty good…" said a black-haired boy with glasses as he drank from his water bottle.

"Not bad yourself…" said Toushiro, as he wiped off his sweat with a towel.

"You guys were really going all out there huh? If you do just that in our game, I'm pretty sure we'll win!" said Karin

"Of course we'll win Karin-chan! Our members have become stronger. And it's all thanks to your hardwork!" said Takuya

"Well I am the greatest after all! Hey, how about I treat you guys to something? Payment for doing well during practice."

"Sounds good to me!" said Takuya. Toushiro glared at Takuya but the latter did not seem to notice.

"Fine." He answered.

"Great! Let's get going then! I know this really nice ramen place…" After gathering all their stuff, the three walked their way out of the field, and into the main street.

"Karin-chan, this ramen place, where is it?" asked Takuya

"It's just down the road. Yuzu and I sometimes eat there on the way from school…" said Karin. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the ramen restaurant.

"Three orders of the special ramen please!" Karin told the owner. The owner nodded as he began to prepare the orders. They found themselves a table at the far back of the restaurant.

"I think I've eaten here before…" said Takuya

"Oh yeah! I forgot I already brought you here. Hehe…"

"It was after our exams! You managed to pass your math test and you really wanted to celebrate so you dragged me with you!" Karin and Takuya then started to reminisce of their times together as children, It made Toushiro remember his memories of his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo. Sure, they really had great times during those days, but Toushiro wondered to himself, that after what happened, would they still be able to be friends? He didn't know if he could forgive her, he was still pretty pissed at what she did after all! But he knew deep down, he could never hate his childhood friend.

"Toushiro, what's eating you? You're unusually quiet?" asked Karin, as Toushiro looked up from his ramen bowl.

"What?" he asked, still lost in his thoughts.

"Nevermind…:" Karinn sighed to herself. How she wished he would just open up to her, She's sure that if he did open up to her, it would make him feel better. She just wants to help him, for some unexplainable reason on her part.

"This ramen is amazing Karin-chan!" said Takuya as he began conversing with Karin again. Toushiro silently consumed his third bowl. A beeping sound then erupted from Toushiro's pocket.

"Toushiro! Your cellphone!"

"Huh? Oh." He pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open as he read the message. "Err… I have to go." He said as he hurriedly ran out of the restaurant.

"Oi wait! Takuya, here. The money for the meal. I have to go too. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Karin-chan!!" called Takuya, but Karin quickly followed after Toushiro. Karin was able to catch up with him, just as he swallowed a soul pill.

"Toushiro!"

"Stay back Kurosaki!" shouted Toushiro, who was floating in the air in his shinigami form.

"I'll help too!" she said

"No. Just stay there!" he bellowed as he drew his zanpakutou. "Sit upon the frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro unleashed a water snake attack unto the hollow, and it hit the hollow's torso, but it was still standing. Toushiro flash stepped closer to the hollow and launched a downward swing, slicing the hollow's body into two. Toushiro landed on the ground safely. But unknown to the young captain, the hollow regenerated and was about to smash him, when Karin leapt in front of him and took the hit instead. The force of the hollow's attack, sent Karin flying a couple of meters back.

"Karin!" called Toushiro, as he flash stepped behind her and caught her in time before she hit the wall.

"Ow… that hurt…" said Karin, clutching at her chest.

"Stupid! Why the hell did you do that! I would have been fine even if I was hit!" scolded Toushiro, still holding unto her arms from behind her. The hollow, was now making its way towards them. Toushiro gently let go of Karin as he pointed his zanpakutou at the hollow. An ice attack from Hyourinmaru covered the hollow's entire body as it shattered into pieces.

"That was a really flashy move…"said Karin, who was walking limply towards him. Toushiro met her halfway, as she fell right into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, even though it was pretty obvious that she wasn't.

"I'll live… You owe me big time, Toushiro…"

"I didn't ask you to save me you idiot!" he retorted.

"That's what friends do you know…" she said. Toushiro was surprised by her answer.

"We're friends?"

"Of course we are! And don't ever say we aren't!"

"Friends, huh?" He smiled to himself as he carried her all the way back to the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

A/n: with matsumoto and the 11th squad guys in the real world, things are about to get messy! Might be introducing the Rukia/Shin thing in the next chapter. Expect more SoiFon/Kosuke and Toushiro/Karin moments!Since Ichigo's in training, he won't be showing up for a while... Finished this chapter ages ago but my stupid computer broke down and all my files were deleted, but thankfully, I was able to save the half in my usb storage device. Sorry! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11:Past, Present, and Future

**Chapter 11: The Past, Present, and Future**

When he got back to the shinigami's house and found out that his vice-captain, and the 11th squad guys were all there, Toushiro had the sudden urge to leave. It was total chaos back there. Rukia, Shin and Ayame were desperately calming the overly excited 11th squad officers. They were all planning some kind of party for Matsumoto, a baby shower, and the party was tonight. In all honesty, Toushiro never really liked parties, because whenever he was in one, it would always end with him, dragging a drunk Matsumoto back to the 10th squad. But he had to go… Matsumoto had become an important part of his life. She may not be a very dependable vice-captain, since she was always slacking off, but Matsumoto was one of his very few, and trusted friends. He would never admit it to anyone else but, she was like the older sister he never had. Toushiro had been in really tight situations before, so going to a party with the other shinigami (again) and seeing them get drunk and act idiotic, doesn't seem that bad to him anymore. On the contrary, it was rather amusing… to say the least.

To avoid being smothered, and bothered by Matsumoto, who had been pushing him to help out with the party, he sneaked out of the house, promising himself that he'd be back in time for the party. Toushiro found himself being led by his feet to the infamous railing, located near the soccer field. The first time he came across this place, which was almost 4 years ago, he found the scenery really soothing. Whenever he would come to the human world, he made sure to drop by this place. What he liked the most about this place was the sunset. It reminded him of his childhood. The sunset was almost similar to the one they had back when he was still living in Ryukongai with his grandmother. Those days were pure bliss for Toushiro. His grandmother was the only family he ever had. How he missed those days. Back then, all he did was laugh, eat, play, and then eat some more, then mess with bed-wetter Momo's hair. Momo would then cry in front of his grandmother, and that ended with him being punished, by not being allowed to eat his favorite fruit, watermelons. This very place reminded him of those good old days, having such a childhood, reminded him that he was just like everyone else.

He stood there in front of the railing, watching in awe as the sun was beginning to set. He was so into it that he didn't notice that Kurosaki Karin had crept up behind him. Karin, upon seeing Toushiro's look of awe, wanted to tease him, by pushing him off the railing. That would have been funny and she would have been really content, but somehow, just watching him leaning at the railing and intently gazing at the setting sun was contenting enough. Karin turned to leave, not wanting to bother the peaceful looking shinigami captain, which was rare, by the way. She had not noticed that a rather large piece of rock was in the ground in front of her, Karin accidentally stepped on it, and was about to trip backwards, when the aforementioned shinigami captain had caught her just in time.

"That's like… The third time you've caught me like this." She said with a smirk

"It's because you've managed to act stupid for three times… Maybe more…" said Hitsugaya. He helped Karin back to her feet and leaned on the railing once more.

"Yeah well... Tripping doesn't make you less of a person. Everyone trips and falls every now and then…" said Karin, smiling at him.

"But it helps if you're always on your guard. At least you could prevent yourself from falling." Said Toushiro, not tearing his gaze away from the sunset.

"True. But then, what's the fun in a life without falling? That would be too boring!" she said as she moved next to him and leaned on the railing as well.

"Are you saying that falling is fun?" asked Hitsugaya. Karin looked curiously at him.

"Eh? It could be! But most of the time It's just painful." Said Karin

"You said it yourself, falling is painful. Then it's just natural to try and prevent it in the first place." He said, almost bitterly.

"Are we still talking about falling? Or are we talking about a different kind of falling?" Karin said, looking curiously at the white-haired genius.

"What did you think we were talking about?" asked Toushiro, raising an eyebrow at her. Karin laughed softly.

"I thought we were talking about you… Err nevermind… But you know… If you're about to fall and you suddenly realize there's nothing you could do about it, even if you know it's going to hurt, you should just brace yourself and fall. The pain's going to go away in time anyway…And falling doesn't mean you're stupid. It means you're just like everybody else."

"That's… really deep Kurosaki." He simply said.

"I can be deep! Nothing wrong with that, right?" said Karin, Toushiro couldn't help but smile at the younger Kurosaki.

"I guess…"

"Is it the end of the world?! You just smiled!"

"I did not! Idiot." Toushiro lightly whacked her on the head and turned away from her, blushing.

"Ow! No need to deny it! I saw it with my own eyes! Hitsugaya Toushiro, 10th squad captain, resident genius, just smiled! This is big news! Wait till the others hear about this!" said the very ecstatic Karin.

"Hey! I'll kill you if you tell them!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Karin ran for her life with a huge grin on her face while the young captain chased after her. Karin was glad that just this once, Toushiro was chasing after her not because a hollow was there, but it was as if they were playing tag. Karin ran towards the soccer field, Toushiro was a really fast runner and he would have been able to catch up to her easily, but when Karin turned to face him, he was slowing down, and looking at the other side of the field. Someone was standing there, and that person was now walking across the field, towards Toushiro. The person was unmistakably female.

"Shiro-chan…"

"Hinamori…"

* * *

Rukia sighed, for the fifth, maybe sixth time today. She was beat… really beat. And the party hasn't even started yet. Afraid that the house would fall apart if they were left unsupervised, Rukia, along with Shin and Ayame, followed the 11th squad guys closely. When Yachiru had suggested going out into the town, Rukia almost had a heart attack. It took a while to convince Yachiru to stay inside the house, but when she gave her Ichigo's psp to play with, her idea to go into town disappeared quicker than Ikkaku's hair. She just hoped that Ichigo's psp would still be in one piece when Yachiru gets bored with it. Tatsuki, Inoue, and Yuzu came to help with the food for the party later, and it was a good thing Yuzu was there, Matsumoto and Inoue were discussing about a really weird recipe that they really wanted to make. The men, on the other hand, were quite a pain.

Kenpachi and Ikkaku almost drew their zanpakutou's out when Ayame came across a martial arts show on television when she was flipping through the channels, and when they were not calming down, Shin had to step up and offer Kenpachi a friendly match, which of course, the latter accepted without second thought. Shin unwillingly took them to Urahara's shop. Yumichika was not really a handful though, probably because he was fascinated with looking at himself at the mirror in the bathroom. Rukia lay in the bed, at the room she was sharing with Ayame, the party was about to begin, but she wanted to take a nap so bad. It had been a very long day after all. She was about to close her eyes, when she heard the door open and someone hurriedly entered and closed the door.

"Shin?" Rukia sat up, surprised that it had been Shin who suddenly entered without even knocking.

"R-rukia-san! Sorry… I didn't know you were here…Can I hide her for a while?" Shin looked as if he had been running the marathon, he was sweating and panting for breath and his long black hair was disheveled.

"Sure… but… What happened to you?"

"I took Zaraki-taichou and Ikkaku-san to the underground training room at Urahara-san's, but I really didn't want to fight with him so I quickly left. He chased after me and I ran as fast as I could, and I figured, that he wouldn't think I'd hide in a girl's room so here I am…" explained Shin, who spoke in huffed sentences.

"Ohh… Poor you then, that man's crazy. But you don't have to worry, Zaraki-taichou's not really good with directions, I bet he's running all over town trying to find his way back here…" said Rukia. Shin sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear then…"

"Take a seat, Shin. You look really tired!" offered Rukia

"Thank you, Rukia-san…" Shin sat on the floor, but when Rukia indicated the bed, he shyly stood up and sat a few inches away from her.

"The party's about to start, and everything's gonna be crazy again, so you better take a break first…" said Rukia, as she laid on the bed once more.

"Can I really stay here, Rukia-san? I don't want to intrude…" said Shin

"Nonsense! I can't fall asleep anyway, we could just talk for a while before the party starts…"

"Sure." He answered

"So then!" Rukia sat up again. "How do you find the real world Shin?" she asked

"It's really interesting… I've only been here for a short time, but I already like this place…" said Shin

"Yeah this town's great isn't it? Wait till spring comes and all the cherry blossoms in the park blooms. It's quite a sight…" she said, remembering last year's spring… when Ichigo had taken her to the park, walking along the sakura trees, holding each other's hands… then arguing over something so stupid afterwards, and then making up a few minutes later. Rukia suddenly started crying.

"Rukia-san…?" called Shin

"Oh… Sorry didn't mean to reminisce… Hehe…" Shin reached out, and wiped the tears off her face. And when he realized what he had done, he blinked a couple of times.

"S-sorry about that… It's just that… I don't want to see a crying girl…" he said, slightly embarrassed. Rukia gave him a soft smile.

"You know… you're unexpectedly a soft and sensitive person…" said Rukia

"I get that a lot Rukia-san… People seem to think differently though, when they first meet me…" he said

"That's because you have such a cold-looking exterior! You're a good looking guy Shin, you should smile more often!" said Rukia, as she patted Shin on the back.

"Thanks… I guess… Uhmm…" he began to say

"Yes?"

"If you ever feel the need to talk to someone…Well… You could talk to me… Not as your vice-captain, of course, but as your friend, Rukia-san." Said Shin, and for the first time, Rukia saw Shin's genuine and from the heart smile. Although a bit surprised, Rukia thought his smile… was something refreshing.

"Thank you…Shin…"

* * *

"Are you sure he didn't want to come?"

"Yeah… I tried to force him but he really insisted on staying."

"That's too bad… Rukia-san must be expecting to see him…" said Kosuke. He and Renji were making their way to the shinigami's residence. Renji took a break from his training with Ichigo.

"That guy… He's really determined to gain his powers back… It's quite scary actually…" said Renji

"I know what you mean, I was kinda peeking on your training earlier… And he looked ready to kill just to get his reiatsu back…"

"I just hope he gets it back soon, I wanna spend more time with my Aya-chan!!" said Renji, the thought of Ayame turned his eyes into hearts.

"Haha…It's been a while since I've seen the others! I hope this party's going to be a blast!" said Kosuke excitedly

"We should hurry then, we're already late. Better stay away from the 11th squad guys… They'll force you to drink, until you can barely feel your legs… Don't want a hang-over…"

"Stay away from Matsumoto-san then, since she's pregnant and she can't drink, she'll have the others drink for her!" said Kosuke. They rounded up the street and arrived in front of the house. Renji pressed on the door bell and the door was answered by a very harassed looking Shin.

"Hey…" Shin greeted.

"Shin-kun! What happened to you?!" asked Kosuke

"Yeah, you look really wasted." Said Renji

"Matsumoto-san…" he simply answered.

"Shin! There you are! I told you, you should always stay by my side! If I do, then maybe my kid will be good-looking like you!" said a red in the face Matsumoto as she hugged, or rather squeezed the life out of Shin.

"Help." He pleaded, but before Kosuke and Renji could do anything, Matsumoto dragged Shin away.

"Is she drunk? Isn't alcohol bad for the baby?" said Renji

"Technically, it is… But since the baby is due soon, I don't think the baby would be affected that much…" said Ayame as she came up behind them.

"My Aya-chan! I've missed you so much!" Renji and Ayame lunged into each other's arms.

"I missed you too! Ren-chan!!" The lovesick couple were hugging each other, as if the end of the world was coming. Kosuke greeted the 3rd squad vice-captain, but since she was so into Renji, she didn't notice him at all. He quickly left the two hugging by the door, and entered the living room, where the party was being held. It was really crazy. Everyone was there. The senior captains, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Kenpachi, and Unohana, where playing mahjong, and drinking at the same time. Kyouraku seemed to be crying to Ukitake, and to Kosuke's father Kisuke (who was watching his former comrades play), about Nanao being mean to him again. Inoue, Yachiru, and Rukia, were singing happily on the rented karaoke machine, although their tone was a bit off. The stoic quincy, Ishida simply watched his girlfriend, Inoue and the indifferent Chad, sat next to him. Ichigo's sister Yuzu, chatted with Nemu and Isane. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Iba, and even his mother, Yorouichi, were all bothering Kuchiki Byakuya about having a drinking contest with them. Kosuke looked all over the place, and had failed to notice that he bumped into someone. It was Kira Izuru.

"Kosuke-san! You surprised me! I thought you were…errr.. never mind…" said Kira, he looked rather scared.

"Kira-san, you okay?"

"Yeah… Hitsugaya-taichou isn't here yet, is he?" asked Kira, he was stuttering.

"I haven't seen him yet. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing… See you around then!" said Kira, as he hurriedly ran.

"What was that?" Kosuke continued to look around the room again, this time, his eyes were searching for someone… and there she was, sitting on the stairs alone. Kosuke plucked up his courage and he began making his way towards her. She looked as if she was deep in thought, she hadn't even noticed that Kosuke was already sitting beside her.

"Soi Fon-san?" called Kosuke, but she didn't seem to hear him… "Soi Fon-san?" he called again and moved closer to her and saw, that her eyes were closed and she was red in the face. Her head drifted off to Kosuke's shoulder.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, but he didn't get an answer, she was already asleep.

"Kosuke! Take care of her, will ya?" called Yorouichi. "I only gave her a couple of shots, and she was instantly knocked out. Take her to her room upstairs…." A couple of shots, meant at least a dozen, in his mother's vocabulary. Kosuke picked her up, bridal style, and laid her down unto her bed, she looked so peaceful while she slept. Kosuke couldn't help himself… He leaned down, into her face, and kissed her on the lips. He was about to pull back, when he felt her kissing him back passionately. It was intense. It felt so good to him, but this wasn't right… she was clearly drunk and was not thinking properly, and him, being the sober one, should be the one to stop, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to stop it. Soi fon was the love of his life after all… he had missed her terribly. He probably will regret doing this, later on… but he really couldn't stop, and so… he dove into temptation.

* * *

a/n: finally updated... sooooooo sorry! i know you guys are probably tired if hearing my excuses... Sigh... But please review this one too... arigatou...


End file.
